lo que a ti y a mi nos une
by tabris90
Summary: Uchiha sasuke se va al extranjero junto con toda su familia en un intento de su padre por separarlo de su amado novio.    pero tras 14 años despues  regreso, trato de buscarlo apesar de que su vida estaba hecha, solo queria saber de el despues de su parti
1. Chapter 1 lo que en el pasado abandone

(1)Lo que en el pasado abandone

No podía creer lo que decía el papel que tenia entre mis manos, mire con incredulidad a el investigador que había contratado y este solo asintió confirmando el contenido del documento.

-entonces el tuvo. . . -dije regresando la mirada al documento aun sin poder creerlo.

-no puede ser, ¿Por que no me lo dijo? -Y entonces recordé el dia en que abandone todo para seguir a mi padre al extranjero, el día en que naruto quería decirme algo importante y yo no lo deje.

***/FLASH BACK/***

-sasuke… hay algo que debes saber… sasuke yo…

-naruto… - interrumpí sin mas con mi ya característica expresión de frialdad e indiferencia.

-sasu- no pudo terminar su frase por la mirada gélida que le lance.

-naruto… hoy mismo por la noche mi familia y yo nos iremos del país, nose cuando regrese si es que regreso algún día a Japón… le dije sin apartar mi mirada de la suya- quiero que acabemos esta relación, no te puedo prometer volver por que nose si lo are, además de que solo tenemos 14 años de edad , no quiero que desperdicies tu vida esperándome, será mejor para los dos olvidar lo que pasamos juntos, busca a alguien mas que te ame por que yo no lo hago-dije sin inmutar mi expresión pero por dentro me dolía decir tales cosas a la persona que amaba.

-sasuke… me dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que luchaba por no dejarlas caer, yo solo mire al frente tratando de ignorar aquella imagen, sabia que si no lo hacia le volvería a dar falsas esperanzas y no quería eso.

Pase mi mirada por los alrededores mientras oía los sollozos ahogados que naruto trataba de reprimir, el parque al que el me había citado estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban los sollozos y de trasfondo las hojas de los arboles ser mecidas por el viento, sin mas me pare de la banca en la que ambos estábamos sentados y sin mirarle le dedique unas ultimas palabras.

Adiós naruto….- y sin mas emprendí mi camino sin importarme del llanto estrepitoso que el dejo salir.

Me dolía en el alma pero que podía hacer, solo teníamos 14 y tenia que acatar las ordenes de mi padre, el sabia que era" lo mejor para mi" y sumándole el echo de que se opusiera a mi relación con naruto el quería que lo dejase por que no era adecuado o no estaba a nuestra altura, el no quería que arruinara mi vida.

***/ END FLASH BACK/***

-señor Uchiha, según lo que averigüe es que 1 mes después de su partida la familia Namikase sufrió un horrendo accidente y el único sobreviviente de este fue el hijo de la familia, quedo huérfano y sin nadie que se quedara con su custodia, fue llevado a un orfanato donde permaneció alrededor de dos meses para después ser adoptado por una pareja de la cual no pude encontrar información alguna ya que pidieron discreción en el tramite para evitar "problemas" ya que el joven que adoptaban era un doncel menor de edad en estado. Después de que saliera del orfanato fue sacado del país, al parecer su destino era Alemania es lo único que que pude averiguar.- fue lo que dijo el investigador sin quitar su mirada de mi.

-gracias buen trabajo, si averigua algo mas por favor comuníquemelo, su pago ya fue depositado.- dije mientras trataba de regresar a mi rígida expresión habitual buscando ocultar mi sorpresa, ansiedad y tristeza de lo que me acababa de decir. Este solo asintió y se retiro de mi despacho, una vez estando solo me levante de mi silla y me pare frente las grandes ventanas de mi oficina, podía ver gran parte se la cuidad desde ella.

-naruto… ¿donde estas?... ¿ Donde estas tu y nuestro hijo?- no podía creerlo el y yo tuvimos un hijo. Era algo que me llenaba de una inmensa alegría, pero que ala vez de una gran tristeza y desesperación por a verlo dejado y Ni siquiera haber escuchado lo que el quería decirme, tal vez en aquella ocasión iba a decírmelo, pero yo no lo deje…

-naruto…. Solte su nombre al aire sin saber que alguien escuchaba mis palabras.

-¿tengo … un… hermano?...

234


	2. Chapter 2 buscando lo abandonado

(2) buscando lo abandonado.

-¿tengo … un… hermano?... se escucharon esas palabras como un leve susurro que llego asta mis oídos, gire mi vista sobre mi hombro hacia donde provenían aquellas palabras, y ahí estaba mi pequeño hijo de 7 años mirándome con ojos llenos de emoción disfrazada de indiferencia, no cabía duda de que era mi hijo, era una copia exacta de mi a su edad, le mire fijamente sin ninguna expresión, me había escuchado, yo sabia su deseo de un hermano, pero estaba seguro que a pesar de su inteligencia a su corta edad no comprendería la situación ni la gravedad del asunto.

-¿daisuke que haces aquí? Pregunte intentando que por el momento olvidara lo que había escuchado.

-papa es verdad lo que escuche- pregunto acercándose a mi ignorando mi pregunta.

-daisuke porq- intente preguntar de nuevo que hacia en mi oficina, pero fui interrumpido por cierta persona que entraba como si nada por la puerta sin tocar.

-sasuke amor-dijo mi esposa con su chillona voz mientras mi secretaria entraba detrás de ella.

-lo siento sasuke-san su esposa e hijo no me dieron tiempo de anunciarle que habían llegado- dijo con una reverencia.

-no importa Karin puedes retirarte y que nadie entre sin que me avises primero-dije mirándola frívolamente, ella solo asintió mientras salía presurosa por la puerta cerrándola tras de si.

-sakura te e dicho mil veces que me avises antes de llegar a mi oficina, no me gusta que me interrumpan en el trabajo- aparte mi vista de la puerta donde momentos antes mi secretaria había salido para posar mi fría y reprobatoria mirada a la que fuera mi esposa.

-hay amor es solo que daisuke y yo queríamos secuestrarte por un rato para ir a cenar los tres, hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo como familia, mas bien desde que regresamos a japon- esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono serio y ligeramente venenoso , cosa que no tomo con mucha importancia.

-mama ¿es cierto que tengo un hermano? –pregunto daisuke sin miramientos, eso me tomo desapercibido, estaba seguro que con ello sakura estallaría en cólera, era muy celosa y posesiva cuando se trataba de mi o de nuestro hijo, lo veía venir, se pondría a llorar alegando que la había engañado con una o un cualquiera, que ella era mejor que cualquier otra persona, ella sabia perfectamente que no la amaba, solo había accedido a casarme y a tener a daisuke por indicaciones de mi padre que a base de artimañas y engaños me convenció de ello, y con la constante suplica de mi madre por tener un nieto, realmente solo estaba con ella por daisuke solo por mi hijo permanecía con ella.

Pero nunca espere que ella no reaccionara así al contrario me sorprendió lo que ella le dijo a nuestro hijo.

-daisuke ¿como sabes que vas a tener un hermanito? No le e dicho a tú padre todavía la gran noticia-dijo para después mirarme-¿como lo supiste amor?- me dijo creyendo que yo le avía dicho eso a daisuke.

No supe que reacción tener, otro hijo, eso me hizo feliz pero sabia que con ello me ataba mas a sakura, pero también me sentí aliviado ya que ese echo y declaración de sakura era la excusa perfecta para que daisuke no se enterara de la existencia de su "hermano mayor", aun era muy joven para entender la situación además de que tenia que cerciorarme de que mi hijo había nacido y de que seguía vivo al igual que naruto.

-¿enserio mama?- comento muy feliz mente mi hijo desasiendo su porte serio para posar una sonrisa en su rostro, era un gran anhelo para el tener un hermano, eso era mas que su suficiente para mi, si mi hijo era feliz con eso me bastaba, aun que mi vida fuera un verdadero infierno y ahora me atormentaba el echo de no saber nada mas de naruto y de nuestro hijo, me recriminaría cada día de mi vida el hecho de no a verlo escuchado y de a verlo abandonado.

-sasuke amor por que no te adelantas con daisuke al auto en un momento los alcanzo-dijo sakura mientras entraba al baño de mi despacho.

solo atine a caminar a la puerta y salir por ella sabiendo que mi hijo me seguiría, aun no terminaba de asimilar todo lo que llevaba del dia había ocurrido, al salir hasta el pasillo le pedí a Karin que cancelara todo lo que en ese dia debía hacer y que reordenara las citas que tenia para otra ocasión, proseguí a subir el ascensor y al cerrarse las puerta paso.

-¿padre tengo un hermano mayor? Pregunto mi hijo con seriedad, creía a verme zafado de esta, pero parece que los genes Uchiha son infalibles.

-daisuke ¿que fue lo que escuchaste?- pregunte mirándole y tratando de averiguar lo que el había escuchado para que a base de ello pudiera o no contarle a mi hijo sobre el tema.

-te escuche decir el nombre de naruto y lo de un hijo de ustedes-contesto sin miramientos.

-daisuke es verdad que pude tener un hijo con esa persona, pero aun no se si nació o si acaso siguen vivos los dos.-

¿Entonces es posible que tenga un hermano o hermana mayor verdad? Pregunto daisuke con emoción mientras me sujetaba de una manga tratando de llamar mi atención y confirmar lo que le había dicho.

-asi es -hable mirando las puertas del ascensor abrirse, salimos de este para caminar por el estacionamiento subterráneo y subir a mi coche.

-daisuke, esto será un secreto entre tu y yo, no deseo que tu madre se entere , podría causar muchos problemas y ya la conoces como es de fastidiosa.

-lose , y estoy seguro que no me dejaría conocerle,¿ si lo encuentras me lo dirás verdad? Comento mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-seras el primero en saberlo-estaba feliz a mi hijo le emociono la idea y hecho de tener un posible hermano mayor, creí que le seria repugnante el tener un hermano que no fuera de su madre, pero parece que ello no le importa.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando paso a una pelirosa con cara asqueada.

-maldita sea, detesto estar embarazada, malditas nacías-musito- pero todo sea por tener un hijo de mi sasuke-kun.

Fue interrumpida en ese momento por el sonido de su celular, tomo la llamada al ver el numero que se mostraba en la pantalla.

-que quieres ahora Suigetsu ya te dije que me dejes de molestar, las cosas entre tu y yo han terminado-contesto presurosa.

-_hay sakura eso ni tu te lo crees-_se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

-tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver además estoy esperando otro hijo de mi esposo-presumió la pelirosa mientras rodeaba el gran escritorio para luego sentarse en la silla detrás de este.

_- y dime como sabes que ese hijo es de sasuke y no mi-_al escuchar esto sakura arrugo en entrecejo, como ese maldito se atrevía a decir eso, claro que estaba segura o al menos eso creía ella.

Un nos papeles encima de el escritorio le llamaron la atención y sin mas corto la llamada para tomar los papeles entre sus manos y leer su contenido.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver el contenido, para luego entrecerrarse sin aparterse de aquellos documentos..

-hay sasuke ¿que te hace pensar que puedes encontrar a naruto y a su bastado?, ni siquiera fugaku-sama pudo encontrarle luego de que fuera adoptado.

-¿aun lo sigues amando después de tanto verdad sasuke?, pero jamas lo vas a encontrar, si tu padre no pudo menos lo harás tu.-Solto al aire arrugando los papeles con evidente odio. Mientras salía del despacho.

779


	3. Chapter 3 mi vida desde que te fuiste

(3) mi vida desde que te fuiste.

Tenia mi vista en mi objetivo, trataba de concentrarme y no fallar respire profundo y ale del gatillo, fue un tiro certero y limpio, de a verle disparado a un ser vivo este ya estaría frente al creador.

me levante del suelo dejando mi rifle G22 para mirar hacia mi izquierda, otro disparo se escucho, si mi tiro fue perfecto, mi pequeño retoño tampoco se quedaba atrás, había acertado en cada uno de sus objetivos sin ningún fallo.

-perfecto, Natsuki tu puntería es excelente, si estuviéramos en guerra no cabria duda que estarías en uno de los mejores equipos de asalto, tampoco te quedas atrás naruto – comento el que ahora era mi "padre".

-eso se debe a tus enseñanzas padre- conteste seriamente, no me agradaba el hecho de que mi hija de 13 años aprendiera a usar armas de todo tipo, pero era un requisito en mi ahora "familia", después de ser adoptado y sacado de Japón con rumbo desconocido para mi en ese entonces, fui a las mejores academias de berlin y posterior mente ingrese al ejercito bajo la supervisión de mi padre,

Su nombre es Egbert Herrmann Baier, es un militar de alto rango dentro de el ejercito alemán, el junto a su difunta esposa, me llevaron consigo por el simple hecho de que me parecía a su hijo fallecido, no les importo "mucho" el hecho de que fura doncel y que a pesar de tener solo 14 estuviera embarazado, al parecer les atrajo la idea de ser "abuelos", crei que mi vida seria un infierno, pero al parecer la vida me estaba compensando todo el sufrimiento que avia vivido en mi corta existencia, a pesar de lo estrictos y perfeccionista que eran, de una o de otra forma me mostraban amor como si fuera su verdadero hijo, y ni hablar de mi pequeña, ella fue criada de la misma forma que a mi pero también era tratada como la princesa de la familia.

Ahora mi nombre es naruto Herrmann Baier, extrañamente no se me coloco el Apellido de mi madre adoptiva, pero ella era dedicada a mi y a su nieta, mi hija por su parte no es como los niños normales, desde que tenia edad suficiente para poder sostener correctamente un rifle g22 y una 4,5mm con ambas manos demostró un gran talento con las armas de fuego, realmente me alegra que no estuviéramos en la época de la segunda guerra mundial, estoy casi seguro que la enviarían al frente como parte de las fuerzas de exterminio, actual mente asiste a Rosa Luxemburg una de las academias en que asistí hace tiempo, es realmente hermosa, se parece tanto a sasuke a acepción del color de sus ojos, son azules al igual que los míos, su carácter es una mezcla equilibrada del carácter del teme y el mio.

Es tán lista que se a saltado cuatro grados de estudio, no hay duda que los genes Uchiha eran los mejores.

-Abuelo. -Llamo mi pequeña- tengo hambre podemos comer estofado de cerdo con manzana?-pregunto con una suplicante mirada.

El la miro inexpresivo, era como sasuke en cierta forma, no expresaba sus sentimientos abiertamente y al ser un coronel su semblante debería ser serio e inexpresivo, pero cuando estábamos los tres solo eso era ligeramente expresivo con nosotros, le sonrió y acaricio sus cabellos azabaches.

-claro mi princesa y sin mas salimos del campo de tiro para ir a casa.

Durante el trayecto padre era el que conducía de manera lenta y tranquila no teníamos prisa, y aproveche para hablar con el, en casa no podría persuadir a mi padre para que accediera a mi petición con la metiche ama de llaves que nos esperaba en casa.

-padre,-llame, este solo me miro fugazmente dándome a entender que siguiera hablando-me gustaría que me dejaras llevar a Natsuki a Japón en sus vacaciones, pronto terminare mi servicio y quisiera que conociera mi ciudad natal.- pasaron unos segundo y no repondría estaba por volver a hablar pero el me interrumpió.

-estaba pensando en llevarlos a ambos a Japón, claro que cuando Natsuki saliera de vacaciones, y por supuesto que iremos a tu lugar de nacimiento, haz cumplido satisfactoriamente con mis expectativas como hijo y no te negaría nada de lo que me pidieras, incluso el hecho de que quieras que Natsuki conociera a su padre.

Su comentario me hizo feliz pero lo ultimo no me agrado mucho, sabia que Natsuki quería saber como era su padre pero solo eso, ella sabia la historia completa de como terminaron las cosas entre sasuke y yo, al igual que lo que ocurrio con sus abuelos de sangre, al parecer no le simpatizaba mucho el teme, pero como cualquier niño de su edad tendría curiosidad por saber al menos ella me dijo que solo quería verle una sola vez desde lejos, yo tenia la idea de hacerle saber al teme que tenia una hija, quería que conviviera con el, pero mis padres no me lo permitieron, ellos dijeron que sabían que el padre de sasuke me buscaba, se había enterado de mi estado, al parecer quería quitarme a Natsuki, y mis padres no querían perder a su nieta, ellos movieron sus influencias para que no me encontrara, ellos verdaderamente me aman y también a mi hija, ahora que que ya tenia 28 años, un futuro y un apellido poderoso ellos no podrían quitarme a mi hija, eso lo sabia mi padre, ya no necesitaba la protección de ellos, desde hace tiempo ya era apto para defenderme por mi mismo y defender a mi hija, pero mis padres me amaban mucho como para dejar que me fuera, ellos nos amaban y nos sobre protegían, pero ahora mi padre sabia que era fuerte tanto emocional como físicamente, sabia que estaba listo para enfrentar al teme por mi cuenta y no dejar que me arrebatara a mi tesoro.

-gracias padre-emboce un sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba feliz por su apoyo.

-todo sea por ustedes-dijo sin despegar la vista del camino, pero pude ver una fugas sonrisa en sus labios, el también estaba feliz y orgulloso de mi de mi hija.

-Natsuki-chan oíste iremos de vacaciones a Japón! Comente desviando mi mirada al asiento trasero de la camioneta pero mi niña había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

-es extraño que se cansara, su desempeño ha subido mucho en el entrenamiento- comento mi padre, me enderece en el asiento del copiloto. Y después le mire

-es normal que se canse es una niña-y no hubo más conversación el resto del viaje.

Se escuchaba que llamaban a la puerta, fugaku solo levanto la mirado un breve momento para decir un –adelante- la puerta se abrió enseguida dando paso a un hombre de cabello gris casi blanco con el rostro cubierta casi por la mitas, solo se podían apreciar sis ojos.

-kakashi, que haz averiguado- pregunto impaciente fugaku al ver a su investigador personal.

-del asunto de sakura e descubierto que efectivamente a tenido engañado a sasuke-kun con Suigetsu su mejor amigo, pero lo interesante es que no es de apenas al parecer su relación lleva mas de 4 años, era extremadamente cuidadosa en ocultar su relación con su amante pero no siempre es asi, la estuve siguiendo durante un tiempo y pude conseguir evidencia solida.

-perfecto, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haber casado a mi hijo con esa zorra, de haber sabido la clase de arpía con la que trataba no lo hubiera forzado, y de lo otro? Pregunto con mas interés del que el Uchiha mayor alguna ves hubiera mostrado en algo.

-aun no e podido dar con naruto-kun y su nieta, al parecer es como si alguien no quisiera que le encontráramos -respondió sin mas el hatake.-además, no es el único que lo esta buscando, hace poco un colega me pidió ayuda con el asunto de naruto-kun, al parecer su hijo a empezado a buscarle por su cuenta y se a enterado que naruto estaba embarazado cuando se fue del país-dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de su cliente.

-no quería que sasuke se enterara, no hasta que yo mismo los encontrara primero, la verdad es que me arrepiento de a verlos separado, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes de no haberme empeñado en separarlos, así al menos hubiera tenido cerca a mi nieto- dijo con una amarga sonrisa, sabia el gran daño e infelicidad que le había causado al menos de sus hijos, se arrepentía en sobremanera y aun que ya había pasado mucho tiempo quería enmendar sus errores, como dicen nunca se es demasiado tarde, solo rogaba al cielo que naruto y su nieto estuvieran vivos.-gracias kakashi, puedes retirarte, mi secretaria te dara el pago por tu trabajo, y salúdame a tu esposo espero que vaya bien con su embarazo- dijo fugaku con parsimonia.

-de nada jefe, si descubro algo mas se lo are saber, y por lo de iruka gracias por preguntar, solo falta un mes para que nuestro hijo nazca dijo con un ojito feliz mientras salía del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-fugaku extendió las foto por todo el gran escritorio negro de su oficina y poso ambos codos sobre este entre lazando sus dedos para recargar parte de su rostro en ellas, miro las fotografías que le entregado kakashi, entre cerro los ojos y final mente soltó una amenaza al aire.

-mi querida sakura, pagaras caro el haber jugado con fuego, nadie juega con un Uchiha y salir bien librado, de mi cuenta corre que te divorcies de mi hijo sin recibir ni un céntimo de el y mucho menos te quedaras con daisuke, de eso me encargo yo, que darás en la calle como la perra que eres.

-1453


	4. Chapter 4 recuerdos del pasado

(4) recuerdos del pasado

Sentía una opresión en el pecho, la decisión de mis padres me dolía en lo mas profundo de mi alma, hace poco perdí a sasuke o mas bien el me dejo con el corazón destrozado, y ahora perdería lo único que me unía a el, el fruto del amor entre sasuke y yo, bueno por lo menos del amor que yo le profeso.

-esto será lo mejor para todos, ese niño será infeliz cuando crezca al saber que su padre los abandono, es mejor así- dijo mi padre mientras conducía por la carretera. Mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir, ellos querían que abortara a mi bebe, lo sabia bien, era la mejor opción, solo tenia 14 años, era muy joven mas aparte nuestra situación económica no era buena como para tener un miembro mas en la familia, por lo menos no en ese momento, yo asistía al colegio konoha uno de los mas reconocidos en la capital de Tokio, asistía gracias a una beca, de no ser por ello ni siquiera estudiaría.

-ya veras que todo saldrá bien, no tengas miedo estaremos contigo- dijo mi madre desde el asiento del copiloto, me dedico una sonrisa, la mire con los ojos llorosos y asentí ligeramente, pero por dentro no quería perder a mi hijo.

Después de esto el chirrido de las llantas del auto se escucho, seguido de un ruido ensordecedor y después la absoluta oscuridad.

Parpadee un poco, estaba tendido en el piso del auto entre los asientos delanteros y el trasero, logre enderezarme y voltee buscando a mis padres en la parte de delantera, un escalofrió recorrió por todo mi cuerpo, un rayo de luz entraba por una pequeña abertura por parte del frente del techo del auto, este estaba hasta la mitad de los asientos, mis padres habían muerto aplastados por algo, podía ver la parte inferior de sus cuerpos intactos pero la parte superior…

Algo escurrió de mi cabeza, pose mi mano hasta donde sentía aquel líquido, mire mi mano un segundo, estaba llena de sangre.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, miraba el techo de mi habitación, mi frente estaba mojada completamente por el sudor y mi respiración era agitada, hacia tiempo que no soñaba con el día en que perdí a mis padres, en ese momento me percate de que tenia algo sobre mi pecho dirigí mi vista hacia ahí, era mi pequeña, desde que nació acostumbraba dormir sobre mi pecho, y a pesar de que pronto cumpliría 14 seguía durmiendo conmigo de esa forma, claro que solo cuando lograba evadir a la ama de llaves en sus rondas nocturnos y llegar a mi cuarto. Voltee a mi izquierda y mire el reloj que estaba sobre mi buro, marcaba las 4:50 de la mañana, pronto seria hora de levantarse, hoy partiremos a Japón, por fin podre visitar la tumba de mis padres, con ese pensamiento me levante tome con cuidado a mi hija tratando de no despertarla la acomode en la cama y me dirigí al baño de mi habitación.

cerré la puerta y abrí la llave de la tina, la deje abierta mientras me quitaba la ropa de dormir, me pare frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia en el baño, me mire completamente de pies a cabeza, ya no era tan delicado, bueno estaba en el ejercito mi cuerpo estaba trabajado pero sin perder la delicadezas característica de un doncel, mi cintura era estrecha y mi espalda no era ancha como la de un varón, pero sin en cambio mis músculos estaban torneados, tenia el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, a pesar de estar en las filas de la milicia a las mujeres y a los donceles se nos permitía tener el cabello largo siempre y cuando lo sujetáramos de tal forma que no estorbara en ninguna forma nuestras actividades cotidianas, pero estaba pensando muy seria mente en cortarlo.

me mire de nueva cuenta ahora mi altura era de 1.70,solo había crecido 25 cm desde mis 14 años, estaba en muy buenas condiciones, de no ser por el tratamiento al que fui sometido después de que Natsuki naciera mi cuerpo no se hubiera desarrollado como ahora estaba, hubiera tenido serias consecuencias en mi cuerpo por haber dado a luz a muy temprana edad, me permití recordar un momento fugaz mi yo del pasado, pero por el espejo pude ver que la tina estaba llena sin mas me metí a esta y empecé a bañarme.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto de berlin esperando la llamada a nuestro vuelo, en unas horas estaríamos en Japón, no podía esperar, ya quería visitar la tumba de mis padre y averiguar en donde estaba el teme.

-papa- llamo mi niña-Tikaani estará bien verdad? Me pregunto un poco angustiada, -mi hija tenía un Alaskan Malamute

Que le fue regalado por mi padre cuando cumplió 9 años, era obvio que no se quedaría, viajaríamos con todo y perro. Ese perro a pesar de que era de una raza que no era agresiva celaba y protegía a cualquier miembro de la familia de intrusos no deseados o de personas que no le inspiraran confianza, estoy convencido que este perro nos ve mas como sus cachorros que como sus amos.

Es mas creo que el instinto de lobo esta mas presente en el que en cualquier otro Alaskan Malamute , es un perro muy hermoso, es de un blanco puro como la nieve y de ojos azules casi como los de Natsuki y los míos, es tan grande que si lo comparamos con un lobo seria igual o hasta mas grande que uno, ese perro sobre pasaba el tamaño estándar de su raza. Era un perro maravilloso.

-no te preocupes estará bien, la jaula es lo suficientemente grande como para que este cómodo.-trate de tranquilizarla, no quería que se pusiera tan ansiosa, era un problema cuando eso pasaba no se dejaría de morder las uñas hasta que llegáramos a Japón.

Por fin la llamada para abordar el avión se escucho en la sala de espera, tome la mochila en donde llevaba parte de mis cosas y Natsuki tomo la suya, por ahora solo viajaríamos mi hija, yo y Tikaani, mi padre nos alcanzaría en dos días ya que estaba arreglando unos asuntos con respecto a la empresa de la cual era accionista, tome la mano de mi hija y abordamos el avión.

Por fin estábamos en Japón, tras 4 hrs. de vuelo (◙) ya habíamos llegado, mire mi reloj de pulsera este marcaba la 1 de la tarde pero con la diferencia horaria en Japón eran las 8 de la noche, me dirigí junto a mi hija a recoger el resto de nuestro equipaje y a nuestra querida mascota, ya teniendo todo nuestro equipaje salimos del aeropuerto y tomamos un taxi.

-adonde los llevo-pregunto el taxista mientras me miraba con una amable sonrisa.

-a esta dirección por favor-conteste extendiendo un papel con la dirección en este. Sin prisa ni pereza el conductor se puso en marcha a nuestro destino.

Al bajar todo el equipaje del taxi, quedamos delante de una hermosa casa, era de dos pisos, de color azul cielo con un extenso jardín delantero, mi padre me había dicho que tenia una casa en Japón donde pasaba vacaciones regularmente con mi madre, pero desde mi adopción no volvieron a Japón y ahora tras casi 14 años, esta casa volvería hacer ocupada, esperaba encontrarla llena de polvo y con mantas sobre los muebles pero al entrar todo estaba limpio y ordenado como si hubiera estado habitada todo el tiempo.

-por fin llegan señor naruto, señorita Natsuki-esa voz… suspire hondo y gire hacia las escaleras que estaban enfrente de la puerta principal, por ellas bajaba la que fuera ama de llaves de la residencia principal de la casa Herrmann, esta mujer era sin duda la mas estricta de las mujeres que jama saya conocido, era incluso mas estricta y terca que mi madre adoptiva, ya se me hacia raro no haberla visto tres días seguidos en la casa principal.

-ya hemos llegado señorita kruger- conteste fingiendo un sonrisa, ahora sabia por que padre había accedido a dejarnos ir "solo" y decir que nos alcanzaría después, aun era muy sobre protector con nosotros y sabia que cuando Natsuki y yo estábamos fuera de su vista hacíamos muchas cosas impulsivas y divertidas a nuestro parecer pero a la vista de padre eran poco "apropiadas".

La cena estará lista en una hora, dejen sus maletas en sus cuartos y salgan a respirar aire fresco, llévense a esa bola de pelos no quiero que haga destrozos en la casa por el estrés del viaje, hay un parque a tres cuadra de aquí- dijo la ama de llaves mirando con un ligero odio a Tikaani, ella no le quería mucho que digamos, cuando era cachorro se había comido literalmente las cortinas de la sala principal, aparte de varias travesuras que no le fueron de mucha gracia ala mujer, prefería que saliéramos a cansarlo a tener un perro ansioso merodeando por la casa buscando desahogar su frustración.

-esta bien señorita kruger- contesto mi niña a la orden de la mujer, subió corriendo las escaleras para momentos después bajara con un arnés en la mano derecha y una patineta en la izquierda.

-adonde crees que vas con eso señorita- dijimos la ama de llaves y yo al mismo tiempo mientras poníamos las manos en la cintura, nos miramos ella y yo por un segundo para después volver a mirar a Natsuki.

-hay santo cielo, ya no tengo 10 años, ya no me caigo de la patineta como antes, además de esta forma voy a poder cansar a Tikaani sin que me canse yo- contesto ella mientras le colocaba el arnés a el perro.

-el parque esta hacia la derecha verdad-pregunto mi hija , la ama de llaves asintió y antes de que la detuviera salió por la puerta, subió a su patineta y dio la orden a Tikaani para que la remolcara, alejándose rápidamente.

Se ve a un azabache conduciendo por una tranquila calle junto a un parque,

-si lose, voy para haya, no tardo mucho itachi, llegare en unos 10 o 15 minutos-pero su conversación fue interrumpida cuando un gran perro se atraviesa en su camino, presiono el freno para evitar golpearle, las llantas rechinaron audiblemente, no iva muy rápido pero era suficiente como para arrojarte a 15 m, logro detenerse a tiempo , y vio pasar frente al auto a una jovencita de cabello negro montada en una patineta, esta era halada por el perro que en un principio se atravesó en su camino.

-¿sasuke?,¿ que paso?, ¿que fue ese ruido?- se escucho del otro lado del teléfono.

-no es nada, se me atravesó una niña con su perro-contesto este mientras seguía a la niña con la mirada, esta ni se había detenido ni parecía que se hubiera amedrentado por lo que estuvo por pasarle y siguió su camino como si nada.

-¿como?-interrogo itachi exaltado-¿estas bien?- pregunto enseguida.

-esta bien, no alcance a golpearle, es mas ni se detuvo a disculparse- contesto sasuke poniendo en marcha el auto. Sin más siguió su camino.

-Natsuki ¿estas bien? Pregunte a mi hija que estaba parada a unos cuantos metros adentro del parque, había visto a lo lejos lo que estuvo apunto de pasarle y presuroso corrí a verla.

Estoy bien- contesto sonriéndome.

Estuve por soltarle un sermón pero me percate de lago, ese era el mismo parque en donde sasuke y yo habíamos terminado, se veía exactamente igual a esa vez, el aire soplo removiendo mis cabellos al igual que mis memorias.

-sasuke… solté al aire con melancolía.


	5. Chapter 5 las mejores noticias

(5) las mejores noticias

-Natsuki ¿estas bien? Pregunte a mi hija que estaba parada a unos cuantos metros adentro del parque, había visto a lo lejos lo que estuvo apunto de pasarle y presuroso corrí a verla.

Estoy bien- contesto sonriéndome.

Estuve por soltarle un sermón pero me percate de lago, ese era el mismo parque en donde sasuke y yo habíamos terminado, se veía exactamente igual a esa vez, el aire soplo removiendo mis cabellos al igual que mis memorias.

-sasuke… solté al aire con melancolía.

-papa- llamo mi hija sacándome de la melancolía, voltee a verla, ella me miraba preocupada, sabia exactamente cuando pensaba en el teme, ella odiaba que pensara en el, por que según ella mi rostro reflejaba un gran dolor, ella odiaba verme así.

-estoy bien, es solo que este es el lugar del que te conté.-le dije para luego recorrer con la mirada aquel parque, eran mas de las nueve de la noche, pero aun había gente en el parque, mas parejas que otra cosa era lo que había en el lugar.

-¿enserio?¿ósea que aquí fue donde el _teme _de mi padre nos abandono?- pregunto mi niña frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzando los ojos, fruncí el ceño, mi hija había llamado teme a su padre eso no me había agradado.

-mas respeto a tu padre jovencita, el hecho de que yo le llame teme no quiere decir que tu también lo hagas, el puede ser lo que sea o haber hecho lo que hizo pero sigue siendo tu padre, le debes respeto por sobre todo eso. Regañe a mi hija- además tampoco creas que se me a olvidado el comportamiento de hace rato jovencita, mira que dejarme con la palabra en la boca y salir sin permiso, además de que te había dicho que no tocarías una patineta en un largo tiempo, sumándole el hecho de que descuidadamente atravesaste la calle provocando que casi te atropellen, sabes que ello amerita un cebero castigo.

Cruce los brazos sin quitar mi mirada de ella- has desobedecido y eso es una falta muy grabe en las filas de la milicia, si realmente quieres ingresar al ejercito cuando tengas edad será mejor que acates las ordenes y escuches a tus superiores-termine por decirle con un tono serio y carente de emoción, esa era la misma forma en la que fui corregido por mis padres durante el primer año que pase con ellos.

Ella es inquieta, rebelde, intrépida e impredecible como yo, pero cuando le cogía odio o rencor a alguien era como sasuke, orgullosa, fría e inexpresiva .hacia esa persona, hacia lo posible por hacerle la vida de cuadros a esa persona.

Hacia que le pidieran perdón por lo que le había hecho, para luego mostrarles un sonrisa y los tratara con su habitual calidez, lo perdonaba luego de torturarlos emocionalmente, muchos dicen que es bipolar, yo solo creo que es el resultado de una mescla entre el teme y yo.

Ella bajo la cabeza, era orgullosa, si , pero sabia aceptar sus errores con madures, ella aspiraba ha ingresar a las filas militares cuando cumpliera la edad requerida, sabia la disciplina y obediencia que se requería, pero no la culpaba, aun era una niña, no había disfrutado su niñez como cualquier niño normal de su edad.

no, ella vivía día a día entre gente que no expresaba sus emociones libremente, estrictos, perfeccionistas, no había desahogado por completo sus ansias de correr, reír, y jugar adecuadamente, desde pequeña fue sometida a una rigurosa disciplina, por eso se desbocaba cuando sentía un poco de libertad, eso podía llegar hacer perjudicial para ella misma, se dejaba llevar tanto que incluso una vez se metió en muy graves problemas.

-lo siento papa- dijo mirándome a los ojos con arrepentimiento- es que no lo puedo evitar, sabes que me cuesta no hacer lo que quiero.

-sabes que debes ser capas de ver las consecuencias de tus actos antes de efectuarlos.-le conteste sin cambiar de actitud

-si, lo siento, no volverá a suceder papa.-dijo parándose firme, su mirada me decía que efectivamente estaba prometiendo hacerlo, y no se retractaría.-deje mi rigida actitud para acariciar su cabeza y después abrazarla, era estricto con ella pero no dejaba de mostrarle mi afecto.

-bien, será mejor regresar es demasiado tarde para andar en la calle- solo ahora caía encuentra que Tikaani no estaba al lado de Natsuki, mire a todos lados buscándolo por todo el parque hasta que lo encontré en una caja de arena, donde había mas lodo que arena.

suspire pesadamente, la ama de llaves pegaría el grito al cielo, no dejaría que Tikaani entrara a la casa en ese estado, lo dejaría en el patio y eso no era bueno, esa raza era casera y eran infelices si los dejabas fuera.

La familia Uchiha se encontraba cenando, todos los miembros estaban presentes, solo se podía escuchar el ruido de los cubiertos chocar ligeramente con la vajilla de porcelana blanca.

-Itachi, Sasuke, como van con el contrato de la empresa de ACEDA.-pregunto fugaku tratando de romper el silencio que reinaba en ese momento.

-va como lo aviamos planeado, mañana por la tarde el contrato estará firmado- contesto el Uchiha menor.

-cierto, fue muy fácil hacer trato con este cliente, el contrato que elaboramos cumple con todas y cada una de sus necesidades- agrego Itachi.

-eso es bueno, siguán así.-contesto a sus hijos mirándolos con neutralidad.

-Sakura-llama mikoto a la esposa de su hijo menor, esta dejo de comer y la miro esperando que siguiera hablando.

-como vas el embarazo,¿ no haz tenido complicaciones?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-no, gracias por preguntar-respondió con una sonrisa.

Había pasado un mes desde que le había dicho a sasuke, y en el transcurso de este se dio cuneta que fugaku la había estado investigando, y que había descubierto que engañaba a su hijo con el mejor amigo de este. Recordaba la acalorada conversación que sostuvo semanas atrás con el patriarca Uchiha.

***/FLASH BACK/***

Sakura tenia una expresión de sorpresa y rabia contenida, había sido descubierta por el que fuera su suegro.

-no se como has podido creer que podías hacerle esto a mi hijo, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, de no ser por que estas embarazada y que esta en duda que ese niño tenga sangre Uchiha , ya habría forzado el divorcio entre ustedes y creme cuando te digo que no saldrías bien parada de este asunto, por si no lo recuerdas antes de que el matrimonio se efectuara firmaste un contrato prematrimonial , en este se estableció que si alguno de los dos cometía adulterio este perdería sus bienes pasando a manos del otro, mas te vale que ese niño sea de mi hijo, de lo contrario terminaras en la calle y sin la custodia de daisuke.-sentencio el Uchiha mayor.

***/ END FLASH BACK/***

Ese bebe frenaba su inevitable caída a la desgracia, pero para su mala suerte, días después de comunicarle a sasuke de su embarazo, esta había sufrido un aborto espontaneo, eso no se lo había dicho a nadie, de lo contrario ya estaría en la calle, debía andar con cuidado y forzar a sasuke de nueva cuenta a estar con ella, tenia que volver a embarazarse como fuera.

-me alegra saber eso, no puedo esperar a que nazca mi nieto- comento mikoto con una felicidad palpable.

-por cierto madree, hay algo que tenemos que decirle- interrumpió Itachi para luego tomar la mano de su esposo y mirar a todos los presentes.

Todos dejaron de comer para prestar atención a el anuncio de la pareja.

-madre, padre, deidara y yo vamos a tener otro hijo- soltó por fin Itachi.

-si!, vamos a tener un hermanito-gritaron los gemelos de 14 años, taichí y takumi, eran copias exactas de Itachi a acepción de sus ojos , ellos sufrían de heterocromia, taichí tenia el ojo derecho azul como el color de ojos de su oto-chan y el izquierdo negro como los ojos de su oto-san, en el caso de takumi era al inverso, el ojo derecho negro y el izquierdo azul, gracias a eso eran identificado con facilidad de lo contrario ni sus padres sabrían quien era quien.

-daisuke vamos a hacer humanos mayores! Gritaron de nueva cuenta al unísono.

-felicidades hermano – dijo sasuke dedicándole una sonrisa a su aniki.

-felicidades hijo, espero con ansias el nacimiento de mis nietos- dijo fugaku con una sonrisa disimulada.

-espero que alguno de los dos bebes sea una niña, quero una nieta!- mikoto expreso su frustración, era cierto que amaba a sus nietos al igual que sus hijos, pero ella siembre había querido una niña y al no tenerla al menos se conformaría con una nieta.

-en ese momento una de las sirvientas se acerco a fugaku susurrándole algo al oído, de inmediato fugaku tomo la llamada.

-que sucede-pregunto en tono serio.

-jefe, tengo nueva información, ayer por la noche naruto-kun entro al país en un vuelo comercial desde berlin, y lo mejor de todo es que no venia solo. 2559

3574


	6. Chapter 6 recuperando un poco de felicid

(6) recuperando un poco de felicidad.

-jefe, tengo nueva información, ayer por la noche naruto-kun entro al país en un vuelo comercial desde berlin, y lo mejor de todo es que no venia solo.

-eso quiere decir que-pregunto fugaku tratando de dicimular su emoción ante su familia.

-efectivamente, naruto-kun trajo consigo a su hija, imagino que su esposa estará mas que feliz cuando sepa que tiene una linda nieta- se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

Al escuchar esto fugaku embozo una radiante sonrisa, esto llamo la atención de todos los presentes, esa expresión no era común en el patriarca Uchiha, lo que le acababan de decir era demasiado bueno.

-haz hecho un buen trabajo-declaro fugaku sin deshacer su cara de felicidad.

-no me agradezca, no lo habría sabido de no ser por que cierta persona me informara de eso, de hecho esa persona era la que ocultaba todo rastro de naruto-kun.

-¿como?-la expresión de felicidad se volvió en una de desconcierto, llamando aun mas la atención de los que le observaban esperando averiguar que era lo que ocurria.

-estoy hablando, de nada mas ni nada menos de su padre adoptivo, su nombre es Egbert Herrmann Baier, hasta hace poco ascendió al puesto de General de Brigada, tiene contactos lo suficientemente poderosos como para desaparecer a no solo una persona, un ejemplo claro de sus influencias fue que no pudimos dar con naruto-kun ni con su hija en estos 13 años- comento kakashi seriamente.

-¿por que se a puesto en contacto con nosotros tan de repente?-interrogo fugaku sorprendido por la información.

-según dijo el, naruto-kun desea que su hija conozca a la única familia de sangre que tiene, y que no le permitio que le encontrara por que le protegía de usted, parece ser que creyeron que su intención era quitarle su hija a natruto-kun, y además me dijo que pasado mañana quería hablar con usted personalmente junto con toda la familia Uchiha, y le prohíbe acercarse a naruto ,solo hasta que usted haya hablado con el.- explico kakashi.

-bien,¿ te a dado la información, del lugar y la hora?- pregunto nuevamente fugaku con una expresión seria .

-Si, el lugar es….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El aire frio que entraba por la ventana movía la cortina blanca dando paso a los primeros rayos de luz del alba, eran apenas las 5:51 de la mañana, habían pasado ya dos días desde nuestra llegada a Japón, me encontraba sentado en la orilla de mi cama, me había levantado desde hace mucho, me había vestido con unos jeans negro no muy ajustados, mis botas urbanas café oscuro,una camisa blanca y mi chaqueta negra de mezclilla, de mi cuello colgaban las placas de identificación del ejercito y el collar que mi abuela tsunade me había regalado a mis 9 años, me había recortado un poco mi cabello, tenia el mismo corte que mi padre siempre tubo con la diferencia que en la parte de atrás lo tenia unos centímetro mas largo, ya faltaba poco para que el desayuno estuviera listo, no quería escuchar las quejas de kruger-san al no bajar antes de que ella lo indicara, era una mujer muy sebera y peligrosa por las mañanas, no quería problemas, con ella presente era como si nunca hubieras salido de los dominios del ejercito.

Suspire cansadamente, hoy iríamos a visitar la tumba de mis padres y también a recoger a padre al aeropuerto, llegaría por la tarde así que parte de la mañana y tarde podría salir a pasear con Natsuki, no habíamos podido salir ya que ella aun no se acostumbraba del todo a el cambio de horario, estaba un poco desorientada.

-papa-me llamo mi hija, pose mi mirada en ella, estaba parada en el parco de la puerta, estaba vestida con unos jeans verde militar ligeramente flujos, botas mineras de color negro, un blusa blanca con la silueta de un zorro en ella. Y una chaqueta de mezclilla del mismo color que el pantalón, tenia el cabello recogido en una coleta alta con los mismos mechones de pelo a los lados de su cara igual que sasuke, dios, de no ser por el cabello largo y los ojos azules juraría que el teme estaría parado en el marco de la puerta en ese mismo instante. El nuevo llamado de mi hija me saco de mis pensamientos.

-la señorita kruger dice que bajemos a desayunar- hablo ella.

-si, vamos-dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta, hasta hace poco me di cuenta que desde que llegamos a Japón ella no a hablado en ningún momento en japonés, a estado hablando en alemán todo el tiempo, mientras que yo en japonés, eso me intrigo un poco.

-Natsuki-le llame mientras pasaba a un lado de ella-por que no has hablado en japonés?-pregunte mirándola de reojo, ella me miro fijamente con un toque de diversión.

hemos estado en casa desde que llegamos a acepción de cuando saque a Tikaani al parque el primer día, no e tenida necesidad de hacerlo ya que no he hablado con nadie que no me entienda-respondió como si nada bajando las escaleras.

Aquello era verdad, debido a que Natsuki aun no se acostumbrara a el cambio no habíamos podido salir a ningún lado, de no ser por eso desde ayer hubiéramos ido al cementerio.

Desayunamos tranquilamente para después salir de casa con rumbo a visitar la tumba de mis padres, llevamos a Tikaani con nosotros ya que kruger-san no lo quería cerca de ella.

Caminamos por las calles del barrio de Toshima, nosotros vivíamos a 20 minutos al norte de donde se encontraba el cementerio, y a unos 35 minutos al oeste del distrito Nishi-shinioku, nos encontrábamos cerca de los límites entre el barrio de Toshima y el barrio de shinjuku.

.al llegar busque la tumba familiar de la familia Namikase, tras buscar por un corto lapso de tiempo la hayamos, estaba muy descuidada, le pedí a uno de los monjes del templo que me prestara lo necesario para darle mantenimiento a la tumba de mi familia, tardamos alrededor de una ora en quitar la mala hierva, quitar perfectamente los rastros de polvo de la lapida, compones la pequeña seca de madera que tenia alrededor y por ultimo colocar una pequeña ofrenda y encender el incienso, para después dedicarle una oración a mis familiares.

Mientras hacíamos esto mi hija me preguntaba que como eran mis padre, mi abuelos, como era mi vida en esa época, si bien ella sabia parte de mi historia, había cosas que no sabia, conteste gustoso a todas y cada una de sus preguntas, me alegrara que mi hija se interesara por saber por sus abuelos y bisabuelos, era una alegría que anestesiaba de forma efectiva el dolor de mi corazón, extrañaba a mis padres, me dolía no volverlos haber y que ellos no hubieran podido conocer a Natsuki, hubieran estado tan orgullosos de tener a una nieta tan linda e inteligente, amorosa y cariñosa.

Después de salir del cementerio nos dirigimos al distrito ikebukuro, tuvimos que tomar el tren para llegar hasta ahí, eso me hiso pensar en comprar un vehículo, ya que con Tikaani no podíamos subir fácilmente al tren o a un taxi.

Lo primero que hicimos al llegar fue buscar una agencia automotriz y comprar un auto, realmente necesitábamos uno, al principio pensé en comprar una motocicleta pero por la seguridad de mi hija me lo pensé, a pesar de tener licencia para una y varios años de experiencia con diciendo sin ningún accidente no quería arriesgar la seguridad integral de mi pequeña, aun que a ella le brillaron los ojos al ver una ducati evo 1100, terminamos comprando una Mitsubishi Montero Sport negra. Tardamos alrededor de 3 horas con el tramite para conseguir una licencia temporal en Japón eran mas de las 12 del dia cuando nos detuvimos a comer en un restaurante en el que por cierto se nos permitió ingresar con nuestra fiel mascota, claro que alejado del resto de las mesas.

Estuvimos curioseando por todo el distrito comercial, me dedique a comprarle ropa mas femenina a Natsuki ya que casi todo su guarda ropas era mas para un chico que para una chica, ella no protesto al contrario busco cosas lindas y adecuadas para ella, compro pantalones, faldas, y shorts cortos, playeras, zapatos tenis, etc. También me hizo comprar uno que otro conjunto para mi.

Incluso la convencí de entrar a un curso donde enseñaban a maquillarse a jovencitas que pasaban frente a una estética, ella accedió siempre y cuando la acompañara, todo aquello le llamaba la atención, madre no vivió lo suficiente como para enseñarle un poco de los secretos de las mujeres, y yo al estar dentro de las filas del ejercito no tuve tiempo para a vérselas enseñado antes. Aprovecharía cada momento, cada nueva experiencia que estaba viviendo mi hija en ese momento

Disfrutábamos nuestro tiempo juntos, entre risas y juegos poco a poco yo volvia a mi antiguo yo, aquel alegre y risueño niño que disfrutaba cada risa y juego de las personas que le rodeaban, y mi hija, sonriendo como nunca antes lo hizo, ya no sentía el rigor de la disciplina y el comportamiento recto que debía mantener tan constantemente, estaba relajada.

Pronto la hora de ir por padre al aeropuerto llego, su vuelo fue puntual, pocos minutos después nos encontrábamos de camino a casa, padre estaba feliz de ver a Natsuki tan relajada y con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, incluso dijo que iria con nosotros de compras la próxima vez.

Al llegar a casa nos sentamos a cenar, padre escuchaba atentamente todo los relatos que Natsuki le contaba de sus nuevas experiencias, los lugares a los que fuimos y lo que hicimos. Poco a poco padre iva mostrando un poco mas de emociones, ya no era tan inexpresivo como antes.

-naruto, Natsuki- nos llamo antes de que acibaramos de comer-mañana por la tarde tendremos una reunión con la familia Uchiha, espero no te moleste con migo naruto por haber organizado un encuentro sin tu consentimiento previo- comento padre.

-no tengo por que enfadarme contigo, al contrario me has ahorrado el buscarlos por mi cuenta, te lo agradezco padre-conteste con una sonrisa.

-mañana alas tres de la tarde en el restaurante akatsuki del distrito kabukicho en shinjuku, Natsuki espero que estés lista para conocerles- dijo padre mirando a Natsuki

Ella se quedo pensativa, meditando la información que le acababan de dar. Finalmente se animo a contestar.

-abuelo,yo…

4669


	7. Chapter 7 el reencuentro

(7) el re-encuentro.

Los primeros rayos del alba se asomaban por la ventana del cuarto, poco a poco inundaban la habitación dejando ver sobre la cama un enorme bulto y junto de este uno un poco mas pequeño.

La tenue luz que recaía sobre la cama forzaron a que abriera sus ojos pesadamente, dejando a la vista unos ojos tan azules o incluso mas que el mismo cielo, parpadeo un poco tratando de despabilarse, para las personas normales era relativamente temprano, pero en esa casa el despertarse después del alba era dormir asta muy tarde.

Se sentía extrañamente cansada, con un poco de dificultad trato de sentarse en la cama, parte de su largo cabello cayo sobre su cara, levanto la mano para apartar los mechones. Pero un agudo dolor en el abdomen la detuvo, llevándose la mano sobre este. Pasados los segundo, habiéndose ido el dolor se levanto de la cama y a paso lento se adentro en su baño, trato de hacer su rutina como normalmente lo hacia pero cada determinado tiempo aquella punzada se hacia presente, se sentía cansada, con mucho sueño,¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?, saliendo del baño trato de vestirse lo mas rápido que pudo tratando de ignorar el dolor punzante que se hacia cada vez mas agudo para su gusto pero que al mismo tiempo tardaba mas tiempo en aparecer.

Miro los vestido que había comprado el día anterior con su oto-chan, y tras meditar un poco cual ponerse opto por lucir el vestido blanco de tirantes con un listón azul cielo de adorno sobre el pecho y en la cintura, este apenas le llegaba asta media pierna, y no se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para andar sin un short bajo el vestido, era la primera ves que se ponía un vestido desde que su abuela murió, asi que se apresuro a colocarse un short blanco corto, tan corto que hacia parecer que no lo traía puesto bajo el vestido. Si embargo se sentía mas cómoda de esa manera.

Paso a cepillar su negro cabello, ese dia no lo sujetaría en una coleta alta como siempre lo hacia, decidió dejarlo suelto y colocarse un listón azul sobre el cabello a modo de diadema a juego con los listones del vestido, se coloco los zapatos de piso blancos de pulsera y finalmente se miro al espejo, podía ver su figula en este, un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, efectivamente, se veía como una muñeca de porcelana como lo había dicho su papa y su abuelo el día anterior cuando se probo uno de los vestidos.

Un gruñido se escucho desde la cama, Natsuki miro en dirección de aquel sonido, Tikaani estaba echado sobre su barriga mirándola detenidamente, soltó otro gruñido como aprobando su manera de vestir, sin mas bajo de la cama y corrió hasta la puerta del cuarto, esta se abrió dejando ver la figura de su oto-chan, Tikaani aprovecho esto para salir del cuarto con rumbo al comedor.

Te ves hermosa mi princesa-dijo naruto con una tierna mirada

-gr-gracias papa-contesto Natsuki con un fuerte sonrojo, ella se sonrojaba fácilmente ante los cumplidos de su oto-chan y su abuelo, solo ellos eran capaces de lograr eso.

Pero una nueva y fuerte punzada de dolor abrió paso a una mueca de dolencia remplazando el adorable sonrojo, naruto al ver esto se acerco presuroso a ella.

-te pasa algo mi niña-poso su mano en la frente de ella tomando su temperatura, ahora que la veía mas de cerca se veía mas palida de lo normal, pero no había fiebre.-dime que te duele?-pregunto tomando entre sus manos el fino rostro de la menor.

-estoy bien papa, es solo que me duele el estomago, creo que es de nervios-contesto la morenita llevándose las manos al abdomen.

-tal vez sea por eso- dijo naruto-pero después de la reunión iremos al doctor si el dolor persiste o si aumenta, ¿entendiste Natsuki?

La morena mostro evidente molestia, al igual que naruto ella odiaba los hospitales, enfermera y mas específicamente las agujas!, pero con semejante orgullo que se cargaba no admitirá que le asustaban, ni aunque la amenazaran con una pistola en la cabeza, no señor, Natsuki Herrmann Baier no le temía a una pobre y patética aguja, pero con suerte no seria necesario que le enterasen una aguja en la piel.

-te are estofado de cerdo con manzanas para la cena si no te quejas-agrego naruto sabiendo que la menor se negaría, pero con semejante oferta ella no se aria del rogar.

-esta bien-termino por responder cruzando los brazos y haciendo un lindo puchero con la cara sonrojada, rayos siempre accedía a las demandas de su padre cuando le ofrecía su plato favorito, definitivamente si su enemigo supiera su debilidad caería redondita en su trampa, aun sabiendo que lo era con tal de probar su plato favorito era capas de muchas cosas.

Bien es hora de bajar a desayunar padre nos espera-dijo acariciando la mejilla sonrojada de la menor.

Eran las dos y media de la tarde y toda la familia Uchiha se encontraba en el lugar designado por el padre de naruto, fugaku había citado a toda la familia Uchiha con el pretexto de que comerían con un importante hombre y que la familia debía estar presente para el importante negocio que se efectuaría, era una patética excusa pero los había citado media hora antes del encuentro para hablar con todos del verdadero motivo por el que la reunión seria.

Todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia se encontraban sentados en la mesa en un cuarto especial que se reservaba para usarla para juntas ejecutivas en aquel famoso restaurante.

Fugaku estaba sentado en una de las cabeceras de la gran mesa, a sus espaldas se encontraba un gran ventanal donde se podía ver el resto de las mesas del restaurante, pero por fuera de ese gran ventanal este parecía un espejo, muy pocos eran los que sabían de ese salón dentro del restaurante.

A su derecha se encontraba su esposa mikoto, seguida de su hijo menor y la pelo-chicle junto a esta su adorado nieto daisuke, a mano izquierda de fugaku se encontraba sentado su hijo mayor, seguido de su esposo deidara y junto a este sus otros dos nietos los gemelos taichí y takumi.

Bien es hora de que sepan la verdadera razón de por que estamos todos aquí-hablo fugaku interrumpiendo las platicas que sostenían todos los miembros de la familia.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación, todas las miradas se enfocaron en el patriarca, esperando conocer el verdadero motivo.

Lo diré una sola ves y espero no ser interrumpido por nadie hasta que termine de decirlo todo-todos asintieron ansiosos por saber el motivo.

Hace 14 años salimos de Japón no por negocios sino por que fue mi deseo de separar a sasuke de un chico que en ese entonces era su novio- todos escucharon atentos pensando el que tenia que ver todo eso en aquel momento, menos sasuke que empezaba a sospechar de que iba el tema.

-un este chico era un doncel y mi temor se hizo realidad, sasuke lo dejo premiado antes de que yo lo sacara del país-las reacciones por parte de algunos fueron de sorpresa menos para sasuke y sakura al igual que daisuke.

Pero no me entere hasta un año después de haber salido de Japón, cuando tuve que regresar para arreglar un negocio con una de las empresas mas famosas en construcción en todo Japón, el dueño de la empresa estaba agradecido por que aceptáramos un contrato con el, no sabia el por que de su agradecimiento asi que el me conto el porque, al parecer uno de los transportes de su empresa causo un horrible accidente en una de las carreteras mas concurridas de el distrito de Toshima, el accidente dejo al descubierto su falta de seguridad en el transporte de sus materiales y los contratos con su empresa cesaron considerablemente , el accidente dejo aun niño doncel embarazado huérfano, que para colmo de males resultaba ser uno de los amigos de su hija, y atreves de ella supo que ese niño y sasuke tenían una relación, cuando me lo conto no lo creí, pero mis dudas crecieron tanto que no resistí en buscar al chico y confirmarlo por mi cuenta, y efectivamente el estaba embarazado pero cuando lo había buscado el ya había sido adoptado y sacado del país antes de que diera a luz, lo busque por todos lados pero hasta hace unas cuantas horas supe de el.-termino por contar abriendo sus ojos viendo la cara de sorpresa, confusión, furia y emoción por parte de los hay presentes.

-tu lo sabias y nunca me lo dijiste-grito sasuke levantándose abruptamente de su asiento asustando a todos menos a fugaku, quien permaneció tranquilo y con una expresión indiferente.

-Quería confirmar si ere niño era tuyo por que si no lo era te habría creado ilusiones y te hubieras encaprichado con ese chico.-dijo sin mostrar exprecion alguna.

Pero aun así me privaste de esa ilusión-reclamo sasuke.

-fugaku-sama tiene razón sasuke, y si ese niño era de otro, después de todo los donceles son unos cualquiera-comento sakura en tono venenoso.

Todos los presentes la miraron furiosos, era visto que ella odiaba a los donceles incluso a su cuñado. Ante estas palabras sasuke le dedico una mirada que helaba la sangre, sakura se estremeció ante tal mirada.

-jamás en tu vida vuelvas a decir eso sakura por que no respondo-amenazo el azabache.

De echo, me equivoque, ese bebe si es de sasuke, lleva la sangre Uchiha en sus venas-hablo el patriarca Uchiha con parsimonia pasando una fotografía a su esposa. En esta se veía a una linda niña de 13 años junto a un gran perro blanco, era viva imagen de mikoto y sasuke.

De los ojos de mikoto caían lagrimas de alegría, tenia una hermosa nieta, su deseo mas anhelado se había echo real pero se había perdido los primeros años de su vida.

-por que no me lo contaste – reclamo ahora mikoto.

-no quería ilusionarte para después romper en mil pedazos esa ilusión, pero me equivoque, esta claro que esa niña es una Uchiha.-dijo fugaku con una amarga sonrisa.-perdónenme-pronuncio al final sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

por que dices que no les podías encontrar hasta hace poco,-pregunto esta ves Itachi.

-su padre adoptivo impidió que le encontrara, al parecer creyo que quería quitarle el bebe a naruto-kun, pero esa no era mi intención, en realidad si ese bebe resultaba ser de nuestra sangre hubiera ayudado a ese chico en lo que fuera.-respondió fugaku mirando a sasuke.

Este estaba apunto de decir algo pero una voz se le adelanto.

-espero que esa declaración sea cierta, por que de lo contrario no dejare que se acerquen a mi nieta.-todos voltearon hacia la puerta donde estaba parado un hombre rubio de la misma edad de fugaku, de1.80 de alto, vestido con un traje formal negro con una camisa azul cielo. A su derecha se encontraba el rubio menor con un pantalón negro de mezclilla un poco ajustado, con una camisa azul celeste con los primeros botones desabrochados y encima un saco negro, traía un look muy casual, y a su izquierda, hay estaba, la causa de la platica previa," la niña mas hermosa que hayan visto" pensaron todos y cada uno de los Uchiha, frente a ellos se encontraba Natsuki, con un rostro serio e indiferente a lo que estaba sucediendo, tenia la misma expresión que tenían los dos rubios en ese mismo momento.

Los ojos de sasuke pasaron de Natsuki a Naruto, los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

-Naruto…

6026


	8. Chapter 8 discuciones

(8) discuciones

Es muy temprano aun para haber llegado-protesto Natsuki bajándose del auto.

Es mejor llegar temprano que tarde-respondió naruto mientras se paraba junto a su hija, y le acariciaba el cabello, ambos vieron la fachada de ese elegante restaurante, era un lugar muy hermoso, con grandes ventanales y plantas por doquier, daba un aire relajante y muy agradable.

Démonos prisa o no llegaremos temprano-hablo el padre de naruto entrando al restaurante, inmediatamente fue seguido de cerca por su hijo y su nieta.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por uno de los camareros que los guio a donde se encontraba la familia Uchiha, a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada fueron dejados por el empleado para mas privacidad en su "junta de negocios". Pero justo antes de entrar escucharon la conversación que se llevaba dentro.

_De echo, me equivoque, ese bebe si es de sasuke, lleva la sangre Uchiha en sus venas-_escucharon la voz de un hombre maduro_._

Creo que llegamos en medio de una gran revelación-comento naruto con semblante serio.

_-por que no me lo contaste- _se escucho la voz de una mujer sollozando_ –_

_-_entramos o que-pregunto Natsuki recargada en la pared cerca de la puerta.

_no quería ilusionarte para después romper en mil pedazos esa ilusión, pero me equivoque, esta claro que esa niña es una Uchiha-_se eschucho de nueva cuenta la misma voz de aquel hombre.

_por que dices que no les podías encontrar hasta hace poco_,-pregunto la voz de un hombre mas joven.

No es malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas-pregunto Natsuki mirando a su padre y a su abuelo.

Esto es reconocimiento de campo-dijo su abuelo-antes de atacar debes saber las intenciones del enemigo y su estrategia- la miro con una sonrisa algo extraña.

_-su padre adoptivo impidió que le encontrara, al parecer creyó que quería quitarle el bebe a naruto-kun, pero esa no era mi intención, en realidad si ese bebe resultaba ser de nuestra sangre hubiera ayudado a ese chico en lo que fuera.-_se escucho decir por parte de el hombre mas grande.

Ahora si podemos entrar-dijo su abuelo poniendo un rostro serio.

Vamos Natsuki- dijo su padre mientras seguía a su abuelo.

Eso será cansado- dijo Natsuki al aire y suspiro pesadamente para después seguir los pasos de los mayores.

Ahí, justo frente a sus ojos se encontraba el amor de su vida, ahora era mas hermoso que la ultima ves que lo vio, mas alto y con el cuerpo ligeramente torneado, pudo apreciar su cabello, tenia el mismo corte que Minato tenia, la diferencia era que lo tenia un poco mas largo.

La mirada de sasuke se encontró con la de Naruto, este le sostuvo la mirada, no reflejaba emoción alguna hacia el, era como si estuviera mirando a un desconocido.

Sasuke vio en sus ojos algo diferente, ya no reflejaban una intensa alegría e inquietud muy característica de el, no, ahora eran mas calmados, mas maduros y distantes con un toque de indiferencia hacia su persona, eso hizo que un dolor invadiera su pecho, su naruto había cambiado, y posiblemente por su culpa.

Gusto en volverle a ver, sasuke-san, esperamos no interrumpir nada-dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia.

Sasuke agacho su mirada, el le trataba como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellos,eso le dolió por que era posiblemente que naruto, su naruto, ya no le amara, pero el seguía amando a ese ser tan hermoso, pero ahora estaba atado a una mujer a la que no amaba, vivía un infierno dia a dia, desde que había sido obligado a casarse.

-naruto…-sasuke solto al aire.

El padre de naruto se sentó en el extremo contrario al del padre de sasuke, hizo un ademan con la mano y enseguida naruto se sentó a la derecha de el, y la niña a su izquierda, sasuke volvió a sentarse en su lugar sin despegar la mirada de naruto.

-bien, al parecer fugaku-san me ahorro el explicarle a su familia la situación.- hablo el padre de naruto mientras colocaba los codos sobre la mesa y entre lazaba los dedos de sus manos cerrando los ojos.

Al abrir los ojos pudo ver la mirada interrogante de todos menos de fugaku, el ya sabia quien era.

-perdón por no presentarme adecuadamente, mi nombre es Egbert Herrmann Baier, soy el padre adoptivo de naruto y esta es mi nieta Natsuki- dijo mientras señalaba a los mencionado, estos realizaron una reverencia cuando escucharon sus nombres.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, escuchando atentos, ese hombre tenía una presencia impresionante, podía verse que la disciplina pre-dominaba al cien por ciento en la familia de este hombre, lo sabían con solo ver que naruto y la pequeña niña obedecían y comprendían cada orden y gesto de ese hombre.

-la decisión de esta reunión fue el deseo de mi hijo, el desea que mi nieta conozca y tenga contacto con la única familia de sangre que tiene, gracias a eso es el porque estamos aquí, de no ser por el, ustedes nunca hubieran conocido a mi nieta-declaro el hombre con voz sebera.

No era buena idea someter a mi hijo y a mi nieta a un pleito legal, quería evitar daños sicológicos en ambos, naruto era muy joven cuando tuvo a Natsuki y tenia un trauma severo por lo de sus padre, no quería que mi nieta viviera entre pleitos de custodia o conviviera en un habiente desequilibrado.-argumento el padre de naruto.

Con todo respeto, Herrmann-san,pero usted no puede decidir ni privarme de el derecho de saber de mi hija- comento sasuke furioso.-soy su padre y tengo el derecho de saber de ella y de tenerla a mi lado.-completo mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-sasuke cálmate-dijo fugaku a su hijo.

Como quieres que me calme, tengo una hija de casi 14 años de edad y no sabia de ellas hasta hace poco, era su deber hacerme saber que era padre- esta vez sasuke grito, miraba desafiante a Egbert el padre de naruto.

-muchacho, será mejor que te calmes y te cayes, estamos en un restaurante, no quiero escenitas, bastante tengo con venir a este lugar arriesgando el bienestar de mi nieta y de mi hijo y además esta asustando a los niños.

Ante esto sasuke miro a su alrededor, en efecto sus sobrinos y su hijo le miraban con un poco de temor, por un momento se había desquiciado, ese era un mal momento para perder el control.

Siento mi reacción, es solo que, me enfurece saber que me perdi parte de la vida de mi hija-dijo sasuke para sentarse y tratar de calmarse.

-sasuke-san-llamo naruto con voz tranquila-mi padre hizo eso por el bienestar de mi hija y el mio, mucho tiempo estuve en depresión y desarrolle una vulnerabilidad que , si en ese momento era sometido a una presión o conflicto con usted o su familia seria perjudicial para mi, y por lo consiguiente para mi hija- defendió a su padre.

Pero nosotros no entraríamos en conflicto con ustedes, nosotros les habríamos ayudado con la crianza de la niña, ella tiene derecho de conocer a su familia, le an quitado la oportunidad de convivir con nosotros-esta vez fue mikoto la que hablo.

-estoy de acuerdo con mi madre, nosotros nunca trataríamos de separar a un hijo de su madre-afirmo Itachi.

-de acuerdo, en lugar de discutir por el pasado por que no nos concentramos en el ahora-propuso naruto- pueden recuperar el tiempo perdido, yo deseo que ustedes y mi hija se conozcan, y de esta forma no llegaremos a nada, será mejor que dejemos el tema por la paz por que de lo contrario me arrepentiré de haber venido a Japón .- hablo con parsimonia.

Esta bien, trataremos de no tocar el tema y mejor veamos la mejor manera de hacer las cosas, hemos perdido tanto tiempo que no quiero,perderlo mas.-comento mikoto.

-_vater, ich fuhle mich schlecht (papa, me siento mal)_- interrumpió Natsuki.

Todos los presentes la miraron, era la primera vez que la escuchaban hablar, pero no habían entendido lo que había dicho, solo fugaku, Itachi y sasuke fueron los únicos en entenderle, además de naruto y su padre.

Naruto se paro de inmediato, y fue hasta donde su hija, le miro detenidamente, estaba mas pálida, estaba sudando frio y temblaba ligeramente.

_**schmerzt hier (me duele)**_-hablo con lentitud mientras se colocaba las manos sobre el abdomen. Desde la mañana tenia intenso dolor y desde que habian llegado a ese lugar, habia tratado de soportar el dolor pero se sentia mareada, tenia escalofrios y sentia que se desmayaria en cualquier momento.

Sin mas , naruto la tomo en brazos y salio de la habitacion.

-que sucede, le pasa algo- pregunto con preocupacion mikoto.

-atenido dolor abdominal desde esta mañana, creimos que era por nervios, pero al parecer es algo mas- contesto el padre de naruto mientras se levantaba de su aciento y caminaba a la puerta.

-no piensan venir con nosotros al hospital o es que no les interesa mi nieta-dijo mirándolos desde la puerta.

-claro que iremos, estamos hablando de mi hija- contesto sasuke parándose de su asiento caminando por donde naruto había salido antes, fue seguido por todos menos por su esposa.

-maldita mocosa, espero que te muera, asi sasuke no tendrá que estar cerca de ese estúpido doncel- mascullo para salir ultima de ese lugar.

Al llegar al hospital Natsuki fue atendida, todos permanecían en la sala de espera, minutos después la doctora que habia atendido a Natsuki salio.

-familiares de Natsuki Herrmann Baier- naruto y su padre fueron los primeros en acercársele, seguidos por todos los Uchiha.

-que le sucede-pregunto un nervioso naruto.

-Tranquilícese, ella esta bien , es solo que padece de un descontrol hormonal, esto le provoco Quistes foliculares, estos provocaron que tuviera hinchazón abdominal y Dolor intenso y repentino, con náuseas y vómitos, es un signo de torsión o retorcimiento del ovario sobre su riego sanguíneo, pero no se preocupe, estará bien, se le aplicara un tratamiento para el descontrol hormonal, y con el tiempo los quistes desaparecerán, por ahora le aplicamos algo para el dolo, esta dormida. –explico la medico.

Todos los presentes descansaron ante el diagnostico, realmente estaban preocupados por la salud de la menor, mas sasuke y su madre, estos estaban hechos un manojo de nervios.

Todos estaban aliviados menos una persona, que estaba mas cabreada que nada.

Maldita mocosa-dijo por lo bajo sakura. Con la aparición de naruto y la hija de este, las cosas se le complicarían, si no se daba prisa su adorado suegro forzaría el divorcio y sabia muy bien que sasuke correría a los brazos de aquel doncel.


	9. Chapter 9 alianza

(9) alianza

En la sala de emergencias se podía a un grupo de personas reunidas con una evidente preocupación en el rostro algunas lo demostraban mas que otras.

-naruto-san, debió llevar a Natsuki-chan al medico cuando le dijo que se sentía mal- reprocho mikoto con enojo.

-Natsuki odia los hospitales y no me dejaría llevarla a menos que llegue a extremos como estos-respondió con calma y serenidad, tanto que sacaba de sus cabales a mikoto, esta llego a pensar que no le interesaba en lo absoluto si su nieta se moría.

Pero por dentro naruto estaba muy angustiado y desesperado por saber que era de su hija, y al ver a los ojos mikoto pudo deducir lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la mujer.

-no es que no me interese como este mi hija,-mikoto parpadeo sorprendida por que le hablaba como si hubiera leído su mente- es solo que debido a que tantos años dentro del ejercito y sometido a una disciplina tan fuerte en la que se nos prohíbe demostrar emociones y aprender a tomar las cosas con frialdad y de manera calculadora, lo he hecho por mucho tiempo que ahora mismo mi rostro no muestra preocupación pero le aseguro que por dentro estoy igual o hasta mas nervioso que usted.-termino de explicar a la mujer.

-disculpe naruto-san, es que siempre e querido tener una nieta y hasta hace unas horas descubro que la tengo y poco después de saberlo ella esta en un hospital, me aterra perderla cuando apenas la e visto una sola vez- dijo mikoto con una mirada angustiada.

-tranquilícese mikoto-san, naruto-san, ella estará bien - reconforto Deidara a su suegra mientras la abrazaba y le daba una cálida sonrisa al padre de su sobrina.

-gracias Deidara-san-agradeció Naruto.

O por favor llámeme Deidara- sugirió el rubio mayor.

En ese caso puedes llamarme Naruto- pidió con una leve sonrisa.

De acuerdo Naruto-sonrio tiernamente deidara ante la señal de familiaridad que el rubio menor le dedico.

-deidara y los niños-pregunto mikoto un poco mas tranquila mientras buscaba con la mirada a sus demás nietos en la sala de espera.

-sasuke e Itachi los llevaron a comer, con todo este ajetreo ni siquiera pudimos comer en el restaurante-contesto deidara desasiendo el abrazo. .

Debiste ir con ellos, en tu estado no puedes dejar de comer, recuerda que ahora comes por dos o tal vez por tres o posiblemente hasta por cuatro, ya sabes con Itachi nunca se sabe,-comento mikoto con una pequeña risita.

-mikoto-san es cierto que aun no sabemos cuantos son , pero realmente deceso que esta vez sea solo un bebe, ya es muy difícil lidiar con los gemelos, y otros dos mas duplicaría la dificultad-comento con una gotita en la sien, vaya mikoto realmente se divertía con esos comentarios, en su primer embarazo creyeron que solo seria un bebe pero cuando fueron haber el sexo del bebe se enteraron que no era uno sino dos, eso fue una gran sorpresa para toda la familia, ya que en ninguna generación de la familia Uchiha habían nacido gemelos, e Itachi era el primero en lograr tal Azaña dentro de la historia de su familia.

-deberías ir junto a sakura a comer, ambos necesitan comer por los bebes, y no quiero que se malpasen entendiste?-cuestiono mikoto con una sonrisa maternal.

Naruto veía esa escena tan hermosa, se preguntaba si mikoto lo hubiera tratado de la misma forma de haberle dicho a sasuke que estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

Desacuerdo iré por ella, ahora volvemos-termino de decir deidara para ir con sakura e irse a comer.

Naruto-san, quería saber si dejaría que Natsuki conviviera con toda la familia Uchiha-pregunto mikoto, iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpida.

-Mikoto-san, por que otra razón vendría hasta Japón, claro que los dejare estar con ella, ese es mi deseo-expreso naruto con una calma.

-bueno, para ser mas especifica, me gustaría que usted y su padre también convivieran con nuestra familia, es que creo que así Natsuki se sentirá con mas confianza hacia la familia, ella es el lazo que lo une a usted y a su padre a mi familia, por favor me gustaría que conviviéramos todos juntos como una sola familia-explico mikoto esperando un respuesta positiva por parte de naruto.

Naruto lo medito por un momento, era cierto que de esa forma Natsuki se adaptara rápidamente a la idea de convivir con el teme y toda su familia, pero eso implicaba estar cerca de sasuke.

hace unas horas cuando lo vio por primera vez después de 14 años, mantuvo un semblante frio e indiferente, pero por dentro estaba nervioso, y feliz por verle, debía admitirlo, lo seguía amando igual que cuando le abandono, pero tendría que soportar verle junto a su pareja, si, se había dado cuenta que sasuke estaba casado y que además tenia un hermoso hijo,.

Además, hace un par de minutos se entero que el teme seria padre de nuevo, se sentía triste y feliz, triste por que sasuke se había olvidado de el y feliz por el, por qué había formado una familia, no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor, no, el deseaba que sasuke fuera feliz.

También sentía celos hacia aquella mujer, ella era afortunada de tener a el teme por esposo, sentía tantas cosas, algunas muy agradables y otras no tanto, que hace mucho no las había sentido, pero tenia que tragarse sus sentimientos por el bien de su hija, y comportarse como lo que era, maldición, era sargento segundo, tolerar aquella situación no debía ser nada, por dios , había soportado duros , dolor e insoportable entrenamientos, eso no debía ser nada.

Busco con la mirada a su padre, este estaba hablando con fugaku en una esquina, el rubio mayor sintió su mirada y dejo la platica que sostenía para encaminarse junto a el.

-que pasa-pregunto su padre, se paro aun lado de su hijo mientras que fugaku a un lado de su esposa.

-**eine Allianz(una alianza)**-su padre entendió rápidamente y sin contestar le miro, una simple mirada basto para transmitir su aprobación.

-esta bien, seria un honor para mi y para mi padre, convivir con ustedes-finalmente acepto la propuesta dejando de lado sus sentimientos.

- gracias naruto-san, edger-san, en ese caso…

Oto-san-llamo daisuke a su padre-crees que one-sama este bien-pregunto preocupado.

-eso espero daisuke- contesto sasuke mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo- come rápido, debemos volver enseguida.

-aun no puedo creer que tenemos una prima-comento taichí mordiendo su hamburguesa.

-si, y es muy linda, le viste las piernas-comento takumi dando un sorbo a su soda pero un zape por parte de su padre lo interrumpió, su tío, su primo e incluso su hermano lo miraron mal.

-respeta a tu prima-regaño Itachi a su hijo uniéndose a los demás.

-no me miren así, no lo dije en ese sentido, lo que quise decir es que sus piernas estaban mas torneadas de lo que debería ser para una niña, creo que practica algún deporte o algo, eso era a lo que me refería-explicaba takumi sobándose la cabeza.

Si, también sus brazos, parece que practica algún deporte que requiere fuerza, pero tampoco se ve tosca, su fisonomía sigue siendo muy delicada, me atrevo a decir que en ese momento se veía como una linda muñeca, ya saben de esas de porcelana.-comento taichí.

Si, si. yo también pensé eso cuando la vi-correspondió takumi con un asentimiento de cabeza exagerado.

Pues parece que no fueron los únicos, en pensar eso-esta vez Itachi se uno a la conversación con una sonrisa de lado, el también estaba conmocionado por tal acontecimiento, y al verla ahí parada frente a el, despertó un sentimiento de recelo y sobre protección hacia aquella hermosa y aparentemente frágil niña, pero no fue el único en albergar esas emociones de sobre protección, no, todos los presentes las tenían, pero como buenos Uchiha no demostrarían aquello a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Podrían apresurarse, tenemos que volver al hospital para ver como esta Natsuki- interrumpió sasuke con el entrecejo arrugado.

Era verdad que también pensó lo mismo al mirar a su hija por primera vez, pero a el le pareció que con el simple echo de tocarla, ella se rompería en mil pedazos cual pieza de el mas fino y frágil crista, más ahora que yacía en un cuarto de hospital, eso le preocupaba mas, sentía que la perdería en cualquier momento.

Desacuerdo, pero antes deja pido algo para llevar, deidara y sakura no han comido, de hecho nadie comió, será mejor llevarles comida no crees-propuso Itachi levantándose de la mesa del restaurante.

De acuerdo-contesto sasuke siguiendo a su hermano, dejando a los menores solos.

Daisuke, debes estar impresionado por saber que tienes una humana mayor-hablaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-de hecho no, hace un mes me entere de que posiblemente tenia un hermano o hermana, aunque debo admitir que esperaba que fuera un hermano y no una hermana, pero aun así estoy feliz por una hermana.-respondió taichí tranquilamente terminando su hamburguesa.

-ya lo sabias!-expresaron sorprendidos los gemelos- pero como- preguntaron.

-escuche a papa en su oficina, mientras hablaba del asunto.

-por que no nos lo dijiste-interrogaron los gemelos cruzándose de brazos.

-por que era un secreto, y ustedes son peor que chismosos-les contesto daisuke mirándolos fríamente.

-oye,-los gemelos estaban a punto de protestar pero fueron parados por la llamada de su padre y de su tío, era hora de volver al hospital.

Al llegar a las puertas del hospital los dos morenos junto a sus hijos vieron a sus parejas salir por aquellas puertas.

Dei, sakura, adonde van-pregunto Itachi.

-mikoto-san nos mando a comer algo ya que no hemos comido y le preocupa la salud de los bebe-contesto deidara para luego besas a su amado esposo.

-no se preocupen, les hemos traído algo de comer a todos-contesto Itachi alzando la bolsa que traía en la mano izquierda.

Gracias amor-volvió a responder deidara abrazándose a Itachi.

-sasuke amor, podemos irnos a casa estoy cansada-pregunto sakura tratando de alejar a sasuke de aquel lugar.

-sakura no podemos irnos ahora, aun no sabemos nada de Natsuki y no me ire hasta saber como esta.-sasuke le contesto fríamente pasando a su lado y caminando hacia la sala de espera seguido de cerca por su hijo, su hermano y sus sobrino.

todos la miraron mal, como se le ocurría decir eso, que acaso estaba loca, dejar ahí a una pobre e indefensa niña( \\ a, si, claro… SI SUPIERAN XD, perdón por interrumpir vuestra lectura pero no lo resistí mas, sigan leyendo e ignoren a la loca que se mete en medio de su propia historia, proseguid lectores ^^ \\) a su suerte, nadie tenia el corazón mas frio y podrido que ella, incluso su hijo pensaba así de ella.

Al llegar pudieron ver como naruto junto a su padre conversaban amenamente con fugaku y su esposa, parecía que no había roces como fuera hace unas horas, es más, parecían más que viejos amigos hablando normalmente.

Se acercaron para tratar de escuchar lo que platicaban, pero al verles dejaron la plática.

-aun no han sabido nada de Natsuki,-pregunto Itachi a su madre.

-no aun nada, solo han pasado cerca de 40 minutos desde que la empezaron a atender, tal ves no tarden.

-croe que se tardan mucho, el vez se muy grave lo que tiene, naruto que le pasaba a Natsuki exactamente-pregunto deidara mirando los ojos azules del rubio menor.

-en la mañana le dolía el abdomen, dijo que el dolor era leve al principio pero que iva aumentando progresivamente, creí que era de nervios, casi siempre le sucede eso cuando esta bajo mucha presión, pero cuando la revise en el restaurante, estaba sudando frio y templaba por el dolor-finalizo la explicación.

-tal vez sea apendicitis-concluyeron los gemelos, todos les miraron interrogantes,

-lo mismo le paso a tobi, eran los mismos síntomas, pero a tobi no le dolía mucho, tal vez a Natsuki-chan se le haya reventado el apéndice- volvieron ha decir los gemelos

-eso provoca peritonitis no, ose dolor agudo en el abdomen verdad-le pregunto taichí a takumi.

-si, te acuerdas de aoi la niña del salón de junto-pregunto takumi a taichí.

-si, por?-interrogo taichí.

-ella se murió de eso, espero que a Natsuki-chan no le suceda eso-finalizo takumi.

Aquella conversación inocente hizo que a todos se les helara el cuerpo ante la frase que dijo takumi, tal vez era eso, tal vez Natsuki estaría sufriendo de ello, y si moría.

Todos los presentes se estremecieron ante esa idea menos sakura, realmente ansiaba por que eso sucediera.

La apariencia tranquila e indiferente de naruto cayo ante esa horrible probabilidad, su nerviosismo y angustia aumentaron, quería ver a su hija, sasuke y mikoto estaban igual, eran unos manojos de nervios a causa de esa idea.

Naruto al escuchar el nombre de su hija de la boca de una doctora corrió hasta donde ella estaba.

-que le sucede-pregunto un nervioso naruto.

-Tranquilícese, ella esta bien , es solo que padece de un descontrol hormonal, le provoco Quistes foliculares, estos provocaron que tuviera hinchazón abdominal y Dolor intenso y repentino, con náuseas y vómitos, es un signo de torsión o retorcimiento del ovario sobre su riego sanguíneo, mas exactamente un quiste se reventó, provocara sangrado, pero no se preocupe, estará bien, se le aplicara un tratamiento para el descontrol hormonal, y con el tiempo los quistes desaparecerán, por ahora le aplicamos algo para el dolo, esta dormida. –explico la médico.

-¿me la puedo llevar a hora mismo?-pregunto naruto con alivio por saber que era lo que ocurría con su hija.

-claro solo le entrego la receta y las instrucciones del tratamiento y se la puede llevar-contesto amablemente la doctora.

-gracias es un alivio-naruto le regreso el mismo gesto.

-naruto-san, podemos hablar-pregunto mikoto acercándose a donde naruto después de que la doctora se retirara.

Dígame mikoto-san-pregunto naruto.

Quería saber su respuesta sobre la invitación, ya que mis hijos nos interrumpieron ya no me respondió.

-ha, claro que iremos a cenar a su casa mikoto-san, ahora que sabemos que Natsuki esta bien, podremos reunirnos cuando sea.

Me gustaría que fuera hoy, podemos ir a nuestra casa, ahí Natsuki puede descansar, mientras nosotros nos conocemos mas, que dice naruto-san.-pregunto mikoto con una expresión a la cual naruto no pudo decir que no.

Suspiro pesadamente, tenia que mantenerse firme, no dejar que sus emociones le controlaran, actuaria con la cabeza fría, dejaría olvidados sus sentimientos, todo por ver feliz a su hija, por ella lo haría.

de acuerdo mikoto-san, iré por Natsuki y nos iremos después de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos estaban aliviados menos una persona, que estaba mas cabreada que nada.

Maldita mocosa-dijo por lo bajo sakura. Con la aparición de naruto y la hija de este, las cosas se le complicarían, si no se daba prisa su adorado suegro forzaría el divorcio y sabia muy bien que sasuke correría a los brazos de aquel doncel.

Naruto fue hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Natsuki, ella estaba profundamente dormida, se acerco a ella e intento tomarla en brazos, pero la voz a sus espaldas le interrumpió.

-yo la cargo, debe pesar mucho, te puedes lastimar-dijo sasuke acercándose a la cama.

Naruto no dijo nada simplemente se hizo a un lado, dejaría que el teme cargara a su hija.

Sasuke se inclino para tomar a su pequeña en brazos, la cargo estilo princesa con sumo cuidado, no quería despertarla, lo cual era imposible ya que estaba bajo los efectos de un analgésico lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearla.

-es demasiado ligera-comento sasuke mirando a naruto-¿come bien?-pregunto un tanto molesto, realmente le preocupaba que su hija sufriera algún tipo de maltrato o desatención.

-claro que lo hace sasuke-san- naruto contesto tranquilamente caminando a la puerta de la habitación- pero su metabolismo tiene un ritmo mas alto de lo usual, nada de que preocuparse, además esta en la etapa de desarrollo, la doctora me a dicho que su falta de peso se debe al descontrol hormonal-explico naruto mientras caminaba por el corredor seguido por el azabache.

Al llegar a el estacionamiento, naruto se apresuro a abrir la puerta de la parte de atrás de la camioneta, sasuke acomodo a Natsuki con sumo cuidado para después colocarle el cinturón de seguridad.

-naruto, me dejarías volver a ver a Natsuki, quiero que pase tiempo con Daisuke y conmigo-pregunto sasuke colocándose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-sasuke-san, mikoto-san no le dijo que fue lo que acordamos,¿ verdad?-dijo naruto cerrando la puerta del la camioneta.

-naruto-sasuke trato de hablar pero naruto interrumpió.

-vaya y pregúntele a su madre lo que e hablado con ella-dijo naruto subiendo ala camioneta en el asiento del copiloto.

El padre de naruto ya estaba en el asiento del conductor y sin mas puso enmarca el auto sin dar oportunidad al azabache de decir algo mas.

7317

8918


	10. Chapter 10 me odias

El azabache siguió con la mirada la camioneta donde viajaban dos de su tres mas grandes tesoros, miro como el vehículo salía del estacionamiento siguiendo aparentemente el coche de su hermano mientras un auto se detenía a escasos centímetros de el.

-cariño-llamo su madre desde la ventanilla del copiloto-sakura y daisuke te esperan en tu auto, Itachi y deidara se adelantaron para poder guiar a naruto-san, debemos alanzarlos cariño-dijo mikoto.

-de que hablas madre-pregunto sasuke desconcertado.

-le invite a cenar y pasar un rato en casa y accedió- respondió como si nada la mujer-apresúrate-finalizo cerrando la ventanilla mientras el auto se ponía en marcha.

Mikoto, pienso que es muy imprudente de tu parte forzar esta visita-comento fugaku sin despegar la vista del camino.

-no es imprudente y no la forcé. es normal que quiera a mi nieta cerca y naruto-san comprendió mi necesidad.-dijo mikoto mirando por la ventanilla.

-crees que no te conozco, apuesto a que de alguna manera persuadiste a naruto-kun, debes tener cuidado y no asfixiar a Natsuki ni a Naruto con tu entusiasmo. he estado hablando con Herrmann-san y me a advertido que los alejaría de nuestro alcance si llegamos a lastimarlos en cualquier sentido.

-yo no lo aria y lo sabes, es mas no dejare que nadie les haga algo incluyéndote, no creas que no estoy enojada contigo por ocultarme la existencia de MI nieta-comento mikoto mirándole seriamente, el instinto materno salió a flote, protegería con uñas y dientes a su nieta al igual que a la persona que le dio la vida.

Ante sus ojos naruto se convirtió en su "hijo" por el simple hecho de a verle dado lo que mas anhelaba, no dejaría que nada ni nadie la alejara de ellos dos.

-lose, y pido tu perdón, pero no serás la única en protegerles, esa también es mi intención-mikoto sonrió ante las palabras dichas por su marido, sabia perfectamente que era verdad, y le perdonaría pero eso conllevaba que cumpliría sus caprichos sin chistar siquiera.

Siguió mirando atreves de la ventana y algo llamo su atención.

-fugaku estaciónate, hay algo que debemos comprar-dijo mikoto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y así lo hizo fugaku, sabía muy bien su castigo y quería ganar el perdón de su mujer, tenia que satisfacer cada una de sus demandas.

Naruto-llamo su padre con severidad.

-que sucede padre-pregunto naruto sereno sin intimidarse por la forma en que su padre le llamaba.

-es muy extraño que hayas aceptado tal invitación, tomando en cuenta que Natsuki necesita descansar, es muy imprudente de parte de la señora Uchiha exigir tener la en su casa si apenas acabamos de sacarla del hospital- hablo Egbert mientras conducía.

-lose padre, pero es la forma mas rápida de hacer las cosas, solo tenemos un mes antes de regresar a Alemania, quiero aprovechar el tiempo.-dijo naruto mirando el asiento trasero donde dormía su hija.

-sabes que te apoyo, pero debemos ir con calma, Natsuki aun no le acepta y lo sabes- dijo Egbert estacionando la camioneta detrás de el coche de Itachi.

-si, pero hare lo que sea por que se lleven bien, deben convivir como lo que son, padre e hija-finalizo bajándose del vehículo.

Abrió la puerta y removió el cinturón de seguridad del cuerpo de su hija, llevaba la intención de cargarla pero una ves mas una voz a sus espaldas le interrumpió.

-Naruto-kun-llamo el azabache mayor-me permitirías que yo la llevarla a la habitación.-pregunto Itachi.

-claro que si Itachi-san-contesto naruto con una imperceptible sonrisa mientras se movía para dar acceso a el mayor para tomar a la niña.

Este la tomo con cuidado y la saco del auto.

-no me llames Itachi-san, simplemente llámame Itachi-dijo el mayor mirando con dedicación a su sobrina- es hermosa- dijo mirando los ojos del rubio menor.

-lose-contesto rubio menor mirando tiernamente a su hija con una cálida sonrisa.

-debería ser mi baka-Ototo el que te dijera esto pero, gracias por dejarla nacer, muchos en tu situación no la habrían dejado-dijo Itachi mirando de nueva cuenta a Natsuki para después mirar a naruto.

-ella es mi todo, la única familia de sangre que me queda, es el motivo de mi felicidad-contesto acariciando los largos cabellos de su hija.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado, miro la devoción que el rubio le profesaba a su hermosa pequeña, era el mas grande tesoro que tenia y no solo de el, Natsuki se había convertido en el objeto mas valioso de los Uchiha, era la hija de su hermano, la nieta anhelada de su madre, la única mujer nacida en la historia de la familia Uchiha, eso la colocaba como el mas grande tesoro de la familia, la primera Uchiha de sangre.

Sin más Itachi entro en la enorme mansión, esta era de dos pisos, era del tipo occidental con toques orientales, de un blanco pulcro, con grandes ventanales que dejaban ver parte del interior de esta, además de sus extensas áreas verdes.

Naruto la miro detenidamente, estaba igual como la ultima vez que la vio, la única vez en que sasuke le llevo a su casa, la misma vez en que se le entrego a el moreno y como consecuencia la concepción de Natsuki.

Dejo de lado sus recuerdos y sentimientos y entro en aquella mansión seguido de su padre.

Miro a Itachi subir las grandes escaleras que estaban al frente de la puerta principal, este se detuvo a la mitad del recorrido y volteo mirando naruto.

-vienes, Naruto-kun-invito el Uchiha mayor.

Naruto miro a su padre, este asintió, sin mas subió hasta llegar a la altura de Itachi, ambos subieron hasta la segunda planta perdiéndose de la vista del rubio mayor.

- Herrmann-san-llamo deidara a el padre de el rubio menor-gusta pasar a la sala a tomar un te-invito con una sonrisa.

El hombre retiro sus ojos del punto donde perdió de vista a su hijo y nieta para clavar su mirada en el joven que le llamaba.

Deidara se estremeció ante la pesada mirada de aquel hombre, era un hombre de la misma edad que su suegro, era alto, piel clara, cabello rubio en corte militar, de ojos azules, se podía ver que ejercitaba adecuadamente su cuerpo, despedía un aura de autoridad y fuerza, era ante los ojos de deidara alguien sumamente intimidante.

-si gracias-contesto con voz rasposa y profunda, dándole a deidara un escalofrió atreves de la espalda.

Deidara le guió hasta la sala para sentarse cómodamente y pedir a una de las sirvientas que les preparase un te y trajera unos aperitivos.

Le daban nervios aquel hombre, pero al no estar mikoto en casa era su responsabilidad atender adecuadamente a las visitas, y esta no era cualquier visita, no, se trataba nada mas y nada menos del padre de quien fuera la "madre" de su sobrina, y conociendo a mikoto, no le perdonaría desatender a dicha visita, sabia que mikoto veía a naruto con ojos de madre, por que a sakura y a el los veía de la misma manera, la conocía a la perfección y mas sabiendo que esta deseaba fervientemente una nieta.

Hem… esta lindo el día verdad-comento deidara tratando de iniciar una platica.

Si, es muy agradable-contesto secamente el mayor.

Esa sin duda seria una gran y cansada tarde para deidara.

Itachi después de subir las escaleras camino a la derecha de estas siendo seguido por naruto y sus hijos, estos al ver que su padre tenia en brazos a su prima le siguieron curiosos.

El azabache giro en la primera esquina y camino unos cuantos pasos mas para detenerse frente a una puerta blanca.

-naruto-kun, si me haces el favor-pidió el azabache.

Inmediatamente naruto abrió la puerta dejando entrar al mayor a la habitación, era hermosa y muy espaciosa, tenia un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón con vista a el jardín, dos puertas, aparentemente una era el baño y la otra el almario, en medio de la alcoba se encontraba una gran cama bien tendida, con un bello edredón color blanco muy mullido y enormes almeadas.

Se apresuro a remover las almeadas y mover el edredón junto con la sabana para poder acostar a Natsuki.

Itachi la recostó suavemente para después retirarle los zapatos y taparla con el edredón.

-ahora si estará mas cómoda-dijo Itachi dejando los zapatos en el piso aun lado de la cama.

-gracias Itachi-agradeció naruto.

-de nada, aunque pienso que debiste negarte a la invitación de mi madre, estoy seguro que hará hasta lo imposible para que pasen la noche aquí, Natsuki debería estar ahora en su cama y no aquí donde seguro será acosada por mi madre-comento Itachi saliendo de la habitación seguido de naruto.

-acepte su invitación por que quiero que Natsuki pase tiempo con su padre y con su familia, y mikoto me a dado la oportunidad de hacerlo, solo la acepte, y por Natsuki no te preocupes, ahora ella esta bien, solo necesita dormir un poco en una comoda cama y estará como nueva-comento naruto serrando la puerta del cuarto.

-Estabien, será mejor ir a la sala y esperar a mi madre y a los demás ahí, te parece- propuso Itachi caminado por donde habían llegado.

-Bien-naruto le siguió pero Itachi se detuvo repentinamente.

-Ni se les ocurra entrar en esa recamara, entendieron taichí, takumi-advirtió Itachi a sus hijos que estaban parados frente a la puerta que recientemente naruto cerro.

Los gemelos se estremecieron al escuchar a su padre, optaron por correr antes de recibir una amenaza mayor.

No seas malo con ellos Itachi-rio naruto al ver a los chicos correr como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

-los conozco y créeme cuando te digo que será mejor que no se le acerquen, bueno no por ahora-dijo este bajando las escaleras.

Al llegar a la sala se sentaron a esperar la llegada de los faltantes, esto fue un gran alivio para deidara, realmente estaba muy nervioso y no paraba de hablar incoherencias tratando de hacerle platica al padre de naruto.

Al cabo de un rato y un par de tazas de te fugaku junto a su esposa llegaron seguidos de sasuke, sakura y daisuke.

-yuki, lleva esto a la habitación donde esta mi nieta, no la despiertes entendiste-instruyo mikoto a una de sus sirvientas mientras le entregaba bolsas con nombres impresos de marcas prestigiosas de ropa y calzado.

Enseguida mikoto-sama.-respondió la muchacha dando una reverencia.

Después de esto mikoto junto a su esposo se dirigieron a la sala seguidos de sasuke y su mujer.

Daichi se retiro con la escusa de que iría a su cuarto pero en realidad siguió a la sirvienta a la que su abuela le había entregado unas bolsas, quería ver a su hermana.

Espero a que la sirvienta saliera de la habitación a la que la vio entrar, permanecía escondido en una esquina, no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de el, sintió dos manos posarse en su boca para evitar que hiciera ruido.

-shhhh…somos nosotros-susurraron los gemelos a los oídos de daisuke, inmediatamente le soltaron para que les mirara.

-que hacen aquí-pregunto daisuke con el entrecejo arrugado.

- lo mismo que tu-contestaron al unísono los gemelos con una sonrisa.

Daisuke se sonrojo por el echo de ser descubierto, iba a repelar pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse le interrumpió.

Ya se fue-dieron los gemelos asomándose disimuladamente. Salieron después de cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie entrando sigilosamente a la habitación.

Los gemelos apenas pusieron un pie dentro del cuarto corrieron al pie de la cama para ver más de cerca ala persona que dormía en ella.

Daisuke cerro la puerta y a paso lento se acerco donde los gemelos, estuvieron un rato mirándola en silencio.

No deberían entrar a el cuarto de una chica y mirarla dormir como pervertidos-hablo Natsuki con los ojos cerrados, esto hizo pegar un brinco a los tres chicos.

-no somos pervertidos-alegaron los gemelos.

-Entonces como le llaman a lo que estaban haciendo-interrogo Natsuki pero esta vez con los ojos abiertos.

-solo queríamos verte-contesto daisuke.

Natsuki le miro por un momento para después sentarse y mirar a su alrededor, no era su cuarto y eso quería decir que no estaba en su casa, entonces donde demonios estaba.

-¿esta es su casa?-pregunto Natsuki aun mirando a su alrededor.

-si-contestaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

Natsuki les miro y tos analizo completamente.

-cuales son sus nombres-pregunto. Mientras trenzaba su cabello.

-nosotros somos taichí y takumi, somos tus primos-dijeron los gemelos.

Natsuki les miro con un semblante serio, le llamaba la atención los ojos de los gemelos, nunca había visto a nadie con ojos como los de los de ellos.

-yo soy daisuke y soy tu hermano-dijo daisuke, Natsuki dejo de mirar a los gemelos para posar sus zafiros en la figura de daisuke.

Al ver que este era una versión en miniatura de su padre varón su cara mostro un gesto de desagrado, esto no paso desapercibido para daisuke.

-me odias-pregunto daisuke con tristeza en su mirada, le dolió el gesto que su hermana hizo al saber que era su hermano.

-no, no te odio, es solo que eres idéntico al bastardo de nuestro padre, el es el que me desagrada-contesto Natsuki relajando su expresión, sabia que había dañado a su hermano.

con un movimiento rápido tomo a daisuke de una mano y lo jalo con tal fuerza que el menor termino sobre las piernas de Natsuki. Un fuerte rubor apareció en el rostro de daisuke al darse cuenta de que estaba sentado en el regazo de su hermana mientras esta le abrazaba.

El menor se estremeció, era la primera ves que le abrazaban de esa forma, su madre no le abrazaba desde hace mucho y su padre no era muy afectivo que digamos, la única que le abrazaba era su abuela, pero ahora alguien mas le proporcionaba un abrazo, sentía un calorcito y un cosquilleo en el pecho, le agradaba esa sensación.

-tu me odias por ser la hija bastarda de nuestro padre-le pregunto Natsuki al oído

-no!, eres mi hermana, Nunca te odiaría! Contesto daisuke separándose un poco del abrazo de su hermana mirándola a los ojos aun con el rubor en sus mejillas y con el entrecejo arrugado, no le odiaba y quería hacérselo saber.

Natsuki le miro sin expresión por un momento para después estallar en una senda carcajada, ver la cara aniñada de su padre con las mejillas sonrojadas y el entrecejo arrugado le causo gracia, su hermano se veía tan lindo en ese momento.

y para colmo los gemelos se le unieron al verlo de esa forma, provocando que el menor se sonrojara aun mas hasta terminar tan rojo como un tomate.

-te ves muy lindo -dijo Natsuki mientras apretaba a daisuke contra su pecho, este solo atino a ocultar su rostro por lo avergonzado que estaba.

-ne Natsuki-chan-llamaron los gemelos subiéndose a la cama y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.-por que dices que te desagrada sasuke oji-san-preguntaron los gemelos.

Natsuki deshizo el abrazo y dejo que daisuke se sentara en la cama, los miro un momento dudando decirles la razón, cerro los ojos y suspiro pesadamente, algo le decía que si no les decía le fastidiarían por mucho tiempo para poder saberlo.

-el hizo sufrir a mi Oto-chan cuando le abandono, maldición al menos debió tener un poco de tacto al romperle el corazón, cada vez que mi Oto-chan piensa en el se entristece mucho, eso me da rabian, me desagrada todo lo que hace sufrir a mi padre, no me gusta verle así, esa es la razón.-explico Natsuki.

-pero no por que te parezcas a el quiere decir que me desagrades-le dijo a daisuke mirando lo a los ojos.- espero que solo sacaras su apariencia y no lo teme que es-dijo con una risita.

Tu también te pareces a el, solo sacaste los ojos de tu oto-chan-rebatió daisuke.

-tenias que recordármelo-respondió Natsuki arrugando el entrecejo mientras hacia un puchero.

Los gemelos rieron por la expresión que su prima puso, daisuke solo sonrió al puro estilo Uchiha al ver que por primera vez le ganaba a su hermana en la conversación.

-Eso quiere decir que te forzaron a asistir a la reunión-pregunto takumi.

-si, yo solo quería ver una sola vez en mi vida al que fuera mi padre y eso de lejos, pero mi oto-chan quería que lo conociera y que incluso conviviera con el, la verdad no quiero ni acercarme a el. Dijo cruzándose de brazos sin desarrugar el entrecejo.

-Vaya si que no te agrada-dijo esta vez taichi.

-Solo lo hago por que Oto-chan asi lo quiere, pero te aseguro que no lo hago por voluntad propia. Reafirmo Natsuki.

-¿sabes como fue que sasuke oji-san termino con tu Oto-chan? Pregunto takumi.

-Oto-chan me lo conto-dijo Natsuki.

-deberías darle una oportunidad a oto-san, debió tener un motivo para hacerlo de esa forma, nosotros no sabemos su motivación-daisuke defendió a su padre.

-cierto, nuestro Oto-chan nos a dicho que no juzguemos hasta saber la versión de las dos partes-dijeron al unísono taichí y takumi.

-además gracias a eso puedes estar seca de daisuke-dijo taichí

Natsuki solto un surpiro, estos tres buscarían la forma de abogar por el teme, pero no sedería, le aria la vida imposible a su oto-san, al menos como pago por hacer sufrir a su amado Oto-chan, de eso se encargaría ella.


	11. Chapter 11 Verguenza, tragame tierra

Natsuki estaba fastidiada con los intentos de hacerla cambiar al respecto de su padre por parte de su hermano y sus primos, trataba por todos los medios de ignorarlos, pero llego el punto en que no lo tolero más.

-ya basta!-Grito Natsuki mirándoles fría y autoritariamente.

Los tres chicos callaron al instante con una postura rígida.

-no me dejaran en paz hasta que acceda, verdad-pregunto sin remover su expresión hacia ellos.

Estos solo negaron con la cabeza, Natsuki tuvo que resignarse a ceder.

De acuerdo, accederé a escuchar su escusa. Dijo mientras apartaba el edredón y las sabanas para poder ponerse los zapatos e ir donde el teme, al levantarse después de abrochar las correas de sus zapatos giro y vio que los tres chicos miraban la cama con cara de susto, estaban mas blancos que un papel.

-que? Pregunto mientras dirigía la vista a donde ellos la tenían, un fuerte rubor le invadió, maldición como rayos no se dio cuenta de eso antes, se reprocho mentalmente, estaba sumamente avergonzada, quería que la tierra se la tragara en ese mismo instante, le abia llegado la regla, y lo peor de todo sus primos y su hermano menor se habían dado cuanta.

En la sala el ambiente era relajado, todos los presentes conversaban de trivialidades, mientras esperaban que la cena estuviera lista, Itachi contaba a naruto y a su padre la historia de como había logrado casarse con deidara, por alguna extraña razón terminaron hablando de eso.

Mikoto también intervenía de vez en cunado en el relato, hasta que la cena estuvo servida fu que dejaron el tema por la paz.

Todos pasaron a el comedor para sentarse tal cual habían echo en el restaurante akatsuki, solo que en la mesa faltaban los mas pequeños de la casa.

Aoi- ve por mis nietos, y revisa a mi nieta, si esta despierta tráela aquí, ni no ,no la despiertes-ordeno pero la voz de su nieta la interrumpió.

-no es necesario ya estamos aquí.-dijo Natsuki.

Todos miraron a los menores, pero a todos les sorprendió ver tal escena.

Natsuki abrazaba por detrás a daisuke sin mostrar alguna emoción, rodeaba con sus brazos los hombros del menor mientras apoyaba el mentón el la cabeza de este, daisuke solo estaba serio pero con un ligero rubor en la mejillas, estaba mirando a un lado por la vergüenza que le causaba ser abrazado de esa forma, los gemelos estaban a un lado de ellos dos con un notable sonrojo y nerviosismo.

Natsuki soltó el abrazo para encaminarse al comedor, ahí todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de que vestía un pantalón un poco flojo de color negro, lo traía remangado hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas y una camisa blanca que le quedaba un poco grande, obviamente era ropa de los gemelos a demás de que se encontraba descalza y con el cabello suelto y húmedo.

-Natsuki por que tienes puesta ropa de takumi y taichí-pregunto mikoto con el entrecejo arrugado.

-me bañe y tenia frio, le pedí prestado a los gemelos un pantalón y una camisa-contesto como si nada llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y camino al puro estilo Uchiha, de no ser por su cabello largo, tan largo que le llegaba detrás de las rodilla todos los presentes jurarían ver a sasuke en su versión adolecente recorrer el comedor en ese instante.

-deberías ponerte algo de lo que te compre-dijo mikoto aun sorprendida por la imagen dada hace unos instantes por su nieta.

-oba-chan, tengo frio, además de que no estoy acostumbrada a usar una falda, me siento mas cómoda con un pantalón en estos momentos-contesto tomando asiento a mano izquierda de su abuelo.

-Natsuki no deberías andar descalza te enfermaras y no deberías comportarte así con tu abuela jovencita, discúlpate ahora-regaño naruto a su hija-

Lo siento oba-chan-se disculpo Natsuki sin mostrar alguna expresión.

Tranquilo naruto, es normal que se comporte asi con migo, aun no me conoce y no sabe como tratarme, y me alegra que me llames abuela Natsuki-chan- dijo mikoto con una sonrisa, la había echo feliz el que su nieta la llamase abuela.

Y dime Natsuki-chan-pregunto Itachi-como haz logrado que daisuke te dejara abrazarle, cuando mi madre lo hace se resiste un poco, pero contigo ni se mueve-pico el orgullo de su sobrino-

Es mi hermano después de todo, no le veo el motivo del cual rechace un abrazo fraterno Itachi oji-san-dijo Natsuki sin voltear a ver siquiera.

Daisuke solo se sonrojo pero también demostró molestia por lo dicho por su tio.

Una ves todos hubieran estado en sus lugares la cena fue servida.

-y dime naruto-san cuanto tiempo se quedaran en japon-pregunto mikoto.

-regresaremos a Alemania en un mes-contesto naruto mientras miraba la sopa.

-por que tan pronto, no es justo- se quejaron los gemelos, todos los miraron interrogantes, tan rápido y se habían encariñado con Natsuki como para protestar de esa forma, pensaron los adultos.

-por cierto Natsuki-chan, como es que le pediste a takumi y a taichí ropa prestada?-pregunto deidara.

-ellos entraron a la habitación junto con daisuke mientras dormía, me desperté y charlamos un rato después de eso se los pedí-dijo esto ultimo con un in perceptible sonrojo mientras recordaba lo que paso en la habitación.

***/FLASH BACK/***

-Natsuki-chan, estas bien, hay sangre en las sabanas-comentaron los gemelos mirando a natsuki nerviosos.

Esta solo se sonrojo mas, maldita sea la hora en la que eso paso, no se movió ni una micra ni mucho menos dijo palabra alguna, se quedo quieta, el dolor que había tenido horas antes le regreso pero esta vez sutil mente, esto hizo que se llevara ambas manos al vientre y se encogiera ligeramente.

Tal reacción alarmo a los tres azabaches, daisuke se acerco a su hermana mientras que los gemelos corrían a la puerta.

-ni se atrevan a llamar a nadie-ordeno Natsuki al ver a los gemelos frente a la puerta, se trago su orgullo y vergüenza ante ellos ,pero no dejaría que nadie mas la viera de esa manera y de ser necesario aria que esos tres no dijeran ni una palabra del asunto.

-pero te sientes mal y estas sangrando-respondieron nerviosos.

-a eso-señalo la mancha de sangre en las le llama menstruación par de idiotas, que acaso no saben lo que a las mujeres les pasa cada mes, es por eso me duele el estomago, no es necesario que llamen a nadie, solo necesito bañarme y ponerme ropa limpia, el dolor se me pasara- dijo estas sentándose en la cama con ayuda de un daisuke abochornado por tal situación.

Puedes usar el baño del cuarto, pero no hay ropa limpia para que te cambies-dijo takumi sonrojado, era cierto que sabían el funcionamiento del cuerpo de la mujer, pero era incomodo ver con sus propios ojos el sufrimiento que padecían las mujeres mes con mes.

-si hay ropa para ella- afirmo daisuke-la abuela compro ropa para Natsuki antes de llegar a casa, papa tubo que ayudar a el abuelo para que la abuela no comprara de mas-dijo mientras tomaba las bolsas que minutos antes la sirvienta metió en el armario.

Natsuki empezó a revisar el contenido de las bolsas, su abuela había comprado una gran cantidad de ropa muy linda y de marcas muy costosas, pero solo había vestidos. Faldas. blusas, y zapatos a juego, pero en una de las bolsas encontró lo que buscaba, si, su abuela también le había comprado lo esencial para toda mujer , la ropa interior.

Takumi, taichí,-llamo Natsuki, los susodichos la miraron-me pueden prestar un pantalón y una camisa.-pregunto mirándolos.

Estos la miraron interrogantes, por que quería ropa de varón si tenía cientos de blusas y falda de las cuales escoger.

-que?, tengo frio, y además no estoy acostumbrada a usar falda, además de que me siento mas cómoda con un pantalón-dijo sonrojada, rayos, tenia que pasar la humillación de que sus primos junto a su pequeño hermano la vieran en tan abochornante situación.

-buscaremos algo que te quede, espéranos un momento –dieron takumi y taichí mientras salían a toda prisa de la recamara cuidando que nadie les viera.

Natsuki se dirigió a el baño, este era enorme, tenia un tocador con varios cajones y un gran espejo, una gran bañera con regadera con todo los productos para la limpieza corporal, además de el escusado, todo de un blanco inmaculado, se apresuro a desvestirse y llenar al bañera con agua caliente, le dolía la espalda baja y el vientre, a demás de que se sentía incomoda, se sentía sucia.

no le tomo mucho tiempo para terminar de bañarse, se apresuro a secarse y buscar en los cajones de el tocador buscando lo que necesitaría en los siguientes tres día, y lo que evitaría que manchara su ropa, removió cada cajón asta que al fin hayo lo que buscaba, y la incógnita era, como carajo se colocaba una toalla femenina de forma correcta.

Rememoro la platica que sostuvo con su papa mucho tiempo atrás, donde le explicaba lo que su cuerpo aria al llegar a determinada edad, también recordó que su padre le dio una breve explicación de lo que debía hacer cunado su primera menstruación llegara. Recordando paso a paso la explicación de su papa, logro su cometido, ahora lo que faltaba era el pantalón y la camisa.

Se envolvió en una toalla y salió del cuarto del baño, afuera de este encontró a los gemelos y a su hermano sentados en la cama, habían removido las sabanas y las habían hecho una bola y la habían dejado a un lado de la cama, también habían metido la ropa en las bolsas y las habían puesto dentro del armario.

-encontramos esto, esperamos que algo te venga. Dijeron los gemelos saliendo del cuarto llevándose consigo a daisuke.

***/ END FLASH BACK/***

Taichí, takumi, claramente les dije que no entraran en el cuarto-regaño Itachi a sus hijos,

-no te preocupes, Itachi oji-san, no me molestaron, al contrario, me ayudaron mucho.-dijo mientras les mandaba una mirada de advertencia a los gemelos, antes de llegar a el comedor daisuke le había dicho que los gemelos eran muy "comunicativos", debido a esto los tubo que amenazar para asegurarse que su vergonzosa experiencia no saliera a la luz.

Estos se estremecieron en sus lugares, realmente les había dado mucho miedo las amenazas.

Vaya, en poco tiempo lograron congeniar-soltó con veneno sakura mirando con un odio latente a Natsuki, se había enfurecido al ver que SU hijo era abrazado por la bastarda de su marido, esa niña la sacaba de quicio.

-ósea que solo están aquí aprovechando el periodo de vacaciones de Natsuki-dijo fugaku.

-si, debemos regresar un poco antes de que las clases se reanuden, a Natsuki le costo trabajo adatarse al cambio de horario al llegar a Japón, nos iremos antes para evitar perjudicar sus estudios-contesto naruto cortando un poco de pescado asado.

Natsuki, en que grado estas-pregunto sasuke a su hija.

Esta solo se dedico a comer fingiendo no escucharlo pero el llamado de su oto-chan la obligo a contestar.

Estoy en segundo año de preparatoria-contesto secamente.

Que?-todos los uchiha preguntaron con sorpresa.

-se supone que debería estar en segundo de secundaria, pero me e saltado cuatro grados, - dijo como si nada, esto inflo el orgullo de sasuke y no solo de el de todos los uchiha, era bien sabido que los uchihas destacaban académicamente pero eso era un logro, había superado a su tio en cuanto a los grados de estudio adelantados.

La cena transcurrió entre preguntas hacia Natsuki, sobre su escuela, sus compañeros,etc..

Al terminar la cena, naruto junto a su padre e hija se disponían a retirarse ya que el tiempo se les había ido como el agua y ya era muy tarde.

-por que no se quedan esta noche insistía mikoto por enésima vez.

Oba-chan-llamo Natsuki.-prometo venir mañana, debemos volver a casa, dejamos a Tikaani solo en casa y debe estar muy ansioso, kruger-san debe estar desesperada por no poder controlarlo-comento con una ligera risa.

Tikaani?-preguntaron los azabaches menores.

Es mi perro, lo traeré la próxima vez, si es que a oba-chan no le molesta.-respondió Natsuki esperando que con eso les dejara partir.

Sin mas mikoto tubo que acceder, tendría todo un mes para gosar de su nieta antes de ire a Alemania de nuevo, pero buscaría la forma de seguir viéndola, y no solo a ella sino también a naruto y a su padre, esa noche no había podido saber nada del rubio menor, pero tenia muchas oportunidades de saber de el a lo largo de ese mes.

12444


	12. Chapter 12  primer paso

– Hasta mañana – se despidió Natsuki de toda la familia Uchiha mientras subía al auto.

– Naruto-san – llamo Mikoto ansiosa, realmente sentía como si no les volviera a ver mas nunca, pero sabia que era su imaginación, realmente quería que se quedaran pero no lo lograría.

– tranquila Mikoto-san, mañana vendremos de nuevo – contesto Naruto tratando de aminorar la ansiedad de la mujer.

– si pasa algo llámanos – le dijo esta mientras le extendía un pedazo de papel con el numero de la casa y la dirección de esta.- podrías darme tu numero de teléfono y tu dirección por si acaso. - pregunto Mikoto tomándole la mano.

– Mikoto, tranquilízate no les va a pasar nada, estas exagerando demasiado – comento Fugaku, trataba de disminuir las reacciones paranoicas de su mujer, no quería que Naruto ni Natsuki y mucho menos Edger-san se fastidiara por la sobre atención que les dedicaba.

– no hay problema, aquí tiene – dijo Edger dándole una hoja con dicha información, esto sorprendió a Fugaku y a su esposa, ya que en todo ese tiempo Naruto era el que accedía a darles información y solo hasta ahora el padre de Naruto lo hacia.

– Gracias Edger-san – agradeció Mikoto con una sonrisa, estaba un poco mas tranquila, este por su parte subió al auto después de despedirse de manera general.

– Bueno es mejor retirarnos, mañana a medio día traeré a Natsuki – dijo Naruto para después subir a el auto del lado del copiloto mientras su padre encendía el auto.

Salieron sin ninguna prisa de los dominios de la familia Uchiha siendo seguidos por los ojos de todos estos.

– Oto-san –llamo Daisuke a su padre quien miraba como el auto desaparecía tras la reja de la propiedad.

Sasuke despego la vista de la entrada de la residencia Uchiha para mirar a su hijo, este le miro serio, esa expresión quería decir una solo cosa, quería hablar con el, y de manera muy seria.

–Vamos – dijo a su hijo, quien sabiendo que significaban esas palabras le siguió hasta el estudio de la planta alta, sin que los demás integrantes de la familia se percataran de ello.

Daisuke cerro la puerta y camino hasta uno de los sillones del estudio, su padre ya se encontraba sentado en uno de ellos esperándolo.

–Bien, de que quieres hablar Daisuke– dijo Sasuke mirando seriamente a su hijo.

Daisuke imito la expresión de su padre, respiro profundo y lo soltó.

–¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste al Oto-chan de One-sama como para que ella te odie? – pregunto sin tacto, quería saber el porque del odio de su hermana hacia su padre, quería saberlo y con detalles.

Por fin estaban en casa, realmente deseaba acostarse en su cama, le dolía la espalda baja y el vientre, en ese momento deseaba haber nacido hombre o como mínimo doncel para no pasar por ese horrible sufrimiento por lo que le quedaba de vida.

se despidió de su abuelo y de su Oto-chan y subió a su habitación junto con su perro, se puso su pijama y coloco la ropa que sus primos le prestaron en el sesto de su ropa sucia, mañana la lavaría y la devolvería, sin mas se metió en su cama tratando de dormir.

5, 10, 20, 60, 68 minutos tratando de dormir y nada, el dolor de su vientre no la dejaba en paz, sentía frio y ni siquiera el calor de su mascota la contentaba, cansada y con frio se levanto de su cama y abrió la puerta de su cuarto con sumo cuidado, se asomo con mucho cuidado, quería ir a donde su Oto-chan, pero con la señorita kruger rondando de noche en los pasillos de la casa le seria difícil.

siempre que la pillaba infraganti le daba zendo sermón, sabia que una niña de 13 años ya no podía dormir con su Oto-chan y mucho menos de la manera en que lo hacían, para alguien ajeno se vería muy comprometedor verla acostada sobre el pecho de su padre, pero se había acostumbrado a dormir de esa forma con su padre, para ella era normal y sin importancia, pero ya iba siendo hora de que dejara de hacer eso, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía cómoda y hasta cierto punto completa d a la hora de dormir, mas aun cuando estaba enferma o cuando estaba triste.

Al cerciorarse de que no había muros en la costa, salió del cuarto de manera silenciosa, camino por el pasillo oscuro, solo alumbrado por la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por entre las cortinas de la ventana que estaba al final del corredor, con delicadeza giro el pomo de la puerta y entro sigilosamente a la habitación de su padre, camino con parsimonia en medio de las penumbras de la habitación, ya que las cortinas del cuarto estaban cerradas sin dejar paso a la luz de la luna, y justo antes de tocar la cobija de la cama la voz de su padre la detuvo.

-¿no puedes dormir?-le pregunto su padre sin siquiera abrir los ojos, era normal que un militar estuviera atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ella había adquirido también esa habilidad gracias al entrenamiento al que era sometida. Sabía muy bien que su padre se había despertado cuando ella abrió la puerta de su cuarto, incluso podría asegurar que su abuelo también se dio cuenta que había salido de su cuarto pero rogaba que el ama de llaves no se hubiera dado cuenta por que no la dejaría dormir con su padre.

-tengo frio y me duele el vientre- explico Natsuki.

Naruto levanto el edredón y extendió su mano libre para tomar la de su hija, esta sin perder tiempo se metió dentro de la cama y se acomodo sobre su padre, dejando sus piernas a los costados de la cadera de su Oto-chan, y recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho, podía escuchar el corazón de su padre, eso la relajaba.

Naruto rodeo con sus brazos a su hija y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, estaba a punto de dormirse, pero su hija le llamo.

-papa-llamo con voz adormilada.

-dime, cariño- respondió Naruto acariciando la cabeza de Natsuki.

-Daisuke ya sabe que no me agrada el teme-dijo Natsuki bostezando.

-no le digas así a tu padre-regaño Naruto con el entrecejo arrugado.

-perdón, pero no lo puedo evitar, es un acto reflejo- se excuso la menor.

– que le hiciste a Daisuke-kun- pregunto inmediatamente, se daba una idea de lo que había sucedido en el encuentro de su hija con su hermano.

-cuando se presento como mi hermano y lo mire, vi el rostro del idiota de mi padre y por acto reflejo mi rostro mostro una mueca de desagrado – explico la menor entreabriendo los ojos al recordar la expresión de tristeza de su hermano.

-lo hiciste sentir mal-mas como afirmación que como pregunta dijo Naruto, ignorando el mal comentario de su hija para con su padre.

-me disculpe con el y le explique el por que de mi reacción-dijo Natsuki apretando con la mano una porción de la camisa de su Oto-chan.

-y te pidió que hablaras con el para saber su versión de la historia, ¿verdad?-dedujo inmediatamente, era normal que un niño intentara eso, después de todo era su padre tendría que defenderle y abogar por el.

-si-contesto con fastidio al recordar las insistencias de su hermano y de sus primos.

-sabes que yo quiero que te lleves con tu padre como lo harían los padres y sus hijos normalmente- dijo Naruto mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo de su hija.

-nosotros no somos precisamente "padre e hija" normales, apenas le conocí hace unas horas y el a mi, a demás de que por obvias razones reniego de el-dijo soltando el agarre que mantenía en la camisa de su padre.

-por eso mismo quiero que sean "padre e hija" normales y que convivas con tus hermanos –dijo Naruto sin dejar de jugar con el mechón de la menor.

-como que hermanos, solo es Daisuke – interrogo Natsuki con evidente confusión.

-¿viste a la mujer de cabello rosado? – pregunto Naruto entre serrando los ojos.

-si, parecía fastidiada y muy malhumorada cuando abrace a Daisuke-contesto Natsuki acurrucándose mas en el pecho de su padre.

- es la esposa de tu padre y esta embarazada – informo Naruto a su hija.

Natsuki se dio cuenta de lo que significaba eso, abrió los ojos y levanto su cabeza buscando la mirada de su padre en medio de la oscuridad.

- ¿esa cosa es la mama de Daisuke?-pregunto Natsuki con sorpresa.

-oye respeta a la pareja de tu padre, no es una cosa, es una persona y es la madre de tus hermanos, ¿acaso te gustaría que tu hermano se expresara de igual forma de mi? – regaño una vez mas Naruto.

-claro que no – contesto mientras volvía a recostarse como anteriormente se encontraba.

-bien, basta de charlas y a dormir, ya es muy tarde-dijo Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos dispuesto a dormir y sin ninguna objeción Natsuki acato la orden, al poco tiempo ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Las mismas preguntas rondaban su cabeza desde que su hijo le dijo aquello, ¿su hija no le quería?, ¿le odiaba por lo que le hizo a Naruto? Se preguntaba Sasuke mientras permanecía sentado en sala de la mansión mientras vivía una copa de vino en su mano.

Realmente se lo merecía, no fue capas de escuchar a Naruto a su tiempo, le causo un profundo dolor, le abandono, lo dejo solo cunado mas lo necesitaba, definitivamente se lo merecía. Pero ahora trataría de arreglar de alguna forma el daño que causo a Naruto y trataría de ganarse el cariño de su hija costara lo que costara.

Pero lo que mas quería era tener en sus brazos a su amado rubio, pero sabia que era imposible, en primera por que estaba casado con un hijo y otro en camino y segunda Naruto lo trataba de manera distante e indiferente, incluso un tanto grosera, debía odiarlo o por lómenos guardarle rencor por abandonarlo de la peor forma posible.

Solo le quedaba tratar de estar lo mas cerca posible de el y de su hija, era lo único que podía hacer en esa situación, ¿pero como empezar?, ¿como ganarse la confianza de su hija y el perdón de su amado?, ¿como hacerlo?.

Se cuestionaba una y otra vez pero la voz de su madre le dio una respuesta a esas preguntas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su madre le hacia compañía desde hace mucho rato.

-debes hablar con tu hija en primera instancia, debes contarle por que lo hiciste y disculparte con Naruto-san – le dijo Mikoto quien tenia una taza de te en la mano.

Giro su cabeza por sobre el hombro derecho para ver a su madre quien estaba sentada al extremo contrario del sillón en el que estaba.

-¿pero como? – pregunto sorprendido, ¿su madre había escuchado sus pensamientos o algo así?.

- Lo balbuceaste un par de veces y también escuche la poca conversación que tuviste con Daisuke- contesto Mikoto para luego darle un sorbo a su te.

Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo, su madre lo sabía y se sentía idiota, como no se había dado cuenta de que dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-madre, es muy tarde como para que estés despierta a estas horas – trato de regañar a su madre, por dios eran las 2 de la madrugada, debería estar en la cama con su padre.

-lo mismo te digo a ti, además estoy enojada con tu padre y no dormiré en la misma cama que el en mucho tiempo, estoy esperando a que Aoi termine de arreglar una de las habitaciones para mi- y prosiguió tomando su te.

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente, su madre era rencorosa, no perdonaría tan fácilmente a su padre y el tampoco lo hizo en mucho tiempo, costo mucho para que volviera al lado de la familia Uchiha después de que se fueran de Japón.

Estaba apunto de decirle algo asu madre pero la vos de la sirvienta lo interrumpió de tal acción.

- señora, la habitación esta lista - dijo esta haciendo una reverencia.

- gracias Aoi - dijo entregándole la taza de te completamente vacía. - Sasuke hijo – llamo Mikoto levantándose del sillón.

- dime madre-miro a su madre aun con su copa de vino a medio terminar en mano.

- ten, mañana ve a buscar a Natsuki-chan a su casa, hablare con tú padre para que mañana nadie te moleste y pases tiempo de calidad con ella, aprovecha el tiempo y habla adecuadamente con ella, entre mas pronto mejor.- le dijo Mikoto entregándole un papel con la dirección en donde estaba su Naruto y su hija.

- Gracias madre, así lo are – le contesto Sasuke mirando el trozo de papel, era buena idea y entre mas rápido comenzara seria mejor, solo esperaba que no fuera tan difícil conseguir el perdón y cariño que tanto añoraba.

Mañana seria un largo dia…

Se levanto temprano y desayuno junto a su padre, su madre y su esposa, por suerte su hijo aun no estaba despierto, no es que lo estuviera evitando es solo que era muy joven para saber la respuesta a su pregunta, tal vez mas adelante le contaría lo que sucedió cunado el tenia 14 años y lo que sucedió en ese entonces.

-amor, vas a salir- pregunto Sakura mientras trataba de tomar la mano de su esposo.

En un movimiento disimulado aparto su mano para evitar que su esposa la tomara, no le gustaba tocarla.

-si, no quiero que me molestes hoy, tengo un asunto muy importante que atender y no llegare hasta en la noche- dijo levantándose de su asiento.

-Sasuke, cariño- llamo Mikoto a su hijo, cuando pases por Natsuki le puedes decir a Naruto-san y a su padre que se pasen por la casa, quero platicar un poco con ellos, si cariño.- pidió su madre con una sonrisa.

- esta bien madre, me voy – respondió Sasuke saliendo del comedor dirigiéndose a la cochera.

Subió a su auto y salió de la residencia con tranquilidad, creía que era muy temprano para irrumpir en la casaHerrmann, aun asi sigui conduciendo buscando la dirección que su madre le entrego.

Cuando estuvo cerca del lugar indicado se dio cuenta de que pasaba habitualmente por el lugar, estaba a tres cuadras del parque por el que transitaba cuando salía de la empresa de su padre para ir a casa. Y también era el parque donde dejo a Naruto hace catorce años.

Inconscientemente condujo asta dicho parque, eran apenas la 8 de la mañana, y ya había mucha gente en aquel parque, algunos hacían ejercicio mientras que otros paseaban a sus mascotas, pero algo le llamo la atención, en el campo abierto que estaba en medio de dicho parque tres figuras llamaron su atención, afilo la vista para ver mejor.

Hay estaba Naruto y también su hija, pero no estaban solos, Egbert el padre adoptivo de Naruto estaba ahí junto a un gran perro blanco, ahora que miraba mejor ese perro se le atravesó hace un par de días, rápidamente dedujo que a la niña que estuvo apunto de golpear con su auto hace días era su hija, fue un alivio que nada malo paso en ese entones.

Siguió observando desde lejos a la familia Herrmann, miro que Naruto y su hija estaba haciendo ejercicio, corrían, saltaban, hacían abdominales, lagartijas, e incluso ejecutaban movimiento de kick boxing, intercambiaban golpes entre ellos, sabia que era un deporte de combate muy pesado, a su parecer no era apto para un doncel y para una niña, camino a paso presuroso hasta el lugar, no podía creer que el rubio mayor les diera instrucciones y técnicas que sin chistar los otros dos ejecutaban, aun si la pequeña soltaba una que otra queja de dolor al recibir los fuertes golpes de Naruto.

Ante sus ojos ónix, Naruto parecía ensañarse con su hija, esta recibía los golpes con las manos desnudas, pero debía admitir que le seguía el paso a su Oto-chan, aguantaba los golpes o las patadas y cuando tenía la oportunidad le lanzaba golpes con mucha fuerza.

Naruto detenía sin ningún problema los ataques de su hija pero uno que otro golpe lograba darle, el parecía mas fresco que una lechuga sin en cambio Natsuki estaba sudando y con la respiración un poco agitada.

Sasuke se paro aun lado de Egbert con el entrecejo arrugado, no le gustaba lo que sus ojos veían, esto fue percibido por el rubio mayor.

-tranquilo esto es solo un pequeño entrenamiento, la estamos preparando para cuando entre al ejercito – comento Egbert sin despegar la mirada de su hijo y su nieta.

-¿Qué?- se exalto al escuchar la palabra ejercito.

Estaba apunto de decirle al mayor que estaban locos por querer que su hija entrara al ejercito pero el ruido de algo caer cual costal de arena al miso lo detuvo, aparto la vista del mayor para mirar en dirección en donde estaban su hija y Naruto.

Natsuki yacía en el piso boca arriba con los brazos y piernas extendidas, podía ver su pecho subir y bajar por su acelerada respiración, y naruto parado a un lado de ella como si nada, corrió hasta donde estaban ellos dos.

-que te pasa, la lastimaste – reclamo Sasuke a Naruto, este ni siquiera le miro mientras se agachaba a ver a su hija.

-estas bien- Naruto pregunto serio mirando a los ojos de su pequeña.

- mir geht es gut- respondio esta levantandoce del piso y sacudiendose el polvo de la ropa.

-bien, vamos a casa – dijo el padre de naruto mientras comensaba a caminar.

-vamos, sasuke-san – dijo naruto ahora mirandolo a los ojos con una muy ligera sonrisa.

Este enbobado por la pequeña y fugas sonrisa no dijo nada y lo sigui hasta la casa Herrmann.

Estuvo al menos unos 15 minutos esperando a que su hija estuviera lista, en ese lapso de tiempo estuvo conversando con Naruto y su padre, pidiendo que le prestaran a la menor por un día, para comenzar a conocerla y hablar con ella, y también la petición de su madre para que fueran a verla, Naruto accedió con una que otra advertencia por parte del padre del rubio, pero también expreso su inconformidad en que Naruto y su hija practicaran un deporte tan pesado y peligroso para un doncel y para una niña.

Pero antes de recibir cualquier explicación su hija ya estaba lista para partir en cualquier momento, sin mas dejo las explicaciones para después, se despidió de Naruto y de su padre prometiendo traer a la menor por la noche, salió de la casa seguido de una Natsuki que reclamaba entre dientes en alemán, sabia que ella accedió por puras ordenes de Naruto, no estaba contenta.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el parque ya que había dejado estacionado en ese lugar, sin mas entraron al auto y salieron sin rumbo fijo para Natsuki.

-¿tienes ambre?,¿ya desayunaste? – pregunto sasuke sin desviar su mirada del camino.

-ya e desayunado…- contesto Natsuki seria mientras miraba por la ventanilla del auto, un silesio se produjo pero no duro mucho ya que un ruido producto del estomago de Natsuki lo irrumpió.

Ante esto Natsuki enrojeció indiscriminadamente, Sasuke por su parte sonrio de lado, esa actitud era igual a la de su dobe, siempre negaba tener hambre pero su cuerpo decía lo opuesto.

Sin mas llevo a la menor a un restaurante, pidió una mesa lo mas alejada de los oídos y ojos de los curiosos del lugar, seria malo que todo mundo le reconociera por la fama de la empresa Uchiha, sabia que si le veían con la menor saldrían chismes en las noticias y sin duda acosarían a su hija y a Naruto, no quería que eso sucediera.

Ambos pidieron algo para "desayunar", Natsuki no había mentido al decir que ya había desayunado, era solo que su metabolismo le exigía mas de lo acostumbrado y sumándole que esa mañana había tenido un "ligero" entrenamiento era por demás que su cuerpo exigiera comer.

Y Sasuke por su parte no tenía hambre pero no dejaría comer sola a su hija, además de que de esa manera comenzaría a hacerle plática a la menor.

Una vez que el mesero los dejo solos Sasuke intento iniciar la conversación pero…

-Daisuke te dijo que no me agradas ¿verdad? – pregunto Natsuki mirándolo a los ojos.

-si, el me lo dijo.- fue lo único que Sasuke atino a decir, su hija era muy perspicaz.

-y tu quieres hablar conmigo por eso, quieres contarme lo que paso, ¿no es asi? – pregunto Natsuki seriamente.

-¿me dejarías hablar contigo de eso?- pregunto sasuke con su típico semblante de frialdad desinteresada.

Bien, te dejare que me lo cuentes, pero quiero que me cuentes TODO, y cuando digo TODO también incluye mi concepción – dijo Natsuki con una risita traviesa, para luego tomar un sorbo de agua, sabia que su padre no accedería a contarle intimidades, no estaba en la naturaleza de un adulto contarle intimidades a un menor, no hablaría ni intentaría justificarse, pero esa era la intención, quería que Sasuke desistiera de tratar de ganar su perdón y confianza. Y no se lo dejaría fácil al Uchiha.

Ante lo dicho Sasuke se sintió descolocado, ¿que le contara incluso como hizo suyo a su padre doncel?, debía aceptarlo, esa niña era demasiado madura para su edad, y sabia la intención de su hija, pero tendría que aceptar contarle asta el mas mínimo detalle, con tal de que ganara una oportunidad para acercarse mas a su hija y a Naruto, solo esperaba no traumar a la menor con ello.

-bien, te lo contare todo – dijo Sasuke con decisión.

Ante la respuesta la menor casi se ahoga con el agua, había escuchado bien, no..no, NO, maldito teme, no desistiría y lo peor de todo es que necesitaría terapia después de eso.

12 14587


	13. Chapter 13 a mal paso darle prisa I

Bien, te dejare que me lo cuentes, pero quiero que me cuentes TODO, y cuando digo TODO también incluye mi concepción – le dije al teme de mi padre mientras embozaba una sonrisa divertida, se muy bien que un adulto jamás hablaría de intimidades con un menor de edad, aun sabiendo que el menor es maduro emocionalmente, no esta en su naturaleza hacer eso, bueno, solo adultos con moral que no sean unos pervertidos, pero a fin de cuentas no lo hará, con eso no podrá justificarse, y por consiguiente no podrá ganar ni un poco de confianza de mi parte, estoy cumpliendo la petición de mi hermano, pero nunca le dije que se lo dejaría fácil.

Pude ver una ligera expresión de desconcierto en su cara, sabia que no lo haría, tome un poco de agua pero su respuesta hizo que casi me ahogara.

- bien, te lo contare todo – me dijo con una expresión decidida.

No creía lo que mis oídos escuchaban, me lo contaría TODO, no..no, NO, maldito teme, no desistiría, trate de mantenerme indiferente ante su respuesta y tratar de tranquilizarme, esta no seria la primera vez que escucho relatos de clasificación para adultos.

ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar sandeces y obscenidades por parte de mis compañeros de clase, los muy descarados contaban sus aventuras con lujo de detalle, mas de los que deberían dar, y esto no seria diferente, pero con el pequeñísimo detalle de que los protagonistas de la historia serian mis padres,

- espero que con bloquear de mi mente sus nombres sea mas que suficiente como para no terminar con un trauma de por vida, si eso aria, solo remplazaría los nombres de mis progenitores y listo cual seria el problema - me animaba mentalmente.

- bien, a mal paso darle prisa-dije poniendo mi vaso de agua en la mesa.

- aremos esto: yo pregunto y tu respondes, así será mas rápido, ¿te parece?- le dije con semblante serio y despreocupado.

- de acuerdo, empecemos-dijo de la misma forma.

- ok, ¿cuando y como se conocieron?- lance mi primera pregunta.

- le conocí al entrar a secundaria elemental...- comenzó a relatar el teme.

***/FLASH BACK/***

el murmullo se podían escuchar en el auditorio de la institución, era insoportable esa situación, todos platicaban mientras esperaban el inicio de la ceremonia de bienvenida a los alumnos que ese año entrarían a secundaria elementa.

En la la entrada del lugar se podía observar a un azabache tratando de ubicar a donde sentarse.

- los asientos de los varones están a la izquierda, los de en medio son los de los donceles y la mujeres van a la derecha- daba instrucciones Anko-sensei la enfermera de la escuela.

- Maldición es solo cambio de nivel académico no cambio de escuela- mascullo el irritado azabache mientras caminaba hacia la sección que le correspondía.

- Ho, vamos sasuke, no seas amargado – le dijo su amigo Suigetsu mientras este se sentaba a su izquierda.

- Cállate la boca, es irritante escucharlos cuchichear de esa forma, más a las mujeres y a los donceles- respondió ignorando todas las miradas que los donceles y las chicas le dedicaban.

- Pero alégrate, es seguro que darás el discurso de bienvenida, no hay nadie que haya superado tu promedio -comento su amigo Suigetsu.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se poso en su rostro, era cierto, obtuvo el mejor promedio en primaria elemental y por ende tenia el privilegio de recitar dicho discurso.

Asistía a una de las mejores academias de Tokio, el instituto konoha, una institución educativa privada que abarcaba desde preescolar hasta universidad y en la cual se pasaba automáticamente de nivel educativo sin siquiera hacer exámenes de ingreso.

Era casi imposible que una persona de clase media pudiera ingresar en dicha institución debido a los altos costos de la colegiatura, solo los hijos de familias poderosas asistían a esta escuela.

- Silencio por favor- se escucho decir por el alto parlante, inmediatamente la sala entera se envolvió en un silencio sepulcral, todos los alumnos sabían que si no acataban la orden el profesor ibiki los castigaría a todos por igual.

- La ceremonia de nuevo ingreso a secundaria elemental da inicio.

El discurso del director empezó sin ningún contratiempo, lo habitual, recomendaciones, las reglas del instituto las cuales eran las mismas desde preescolar, y por ultimo el discurso del estudiante mas destacado de primaria elemental.

- a continuación el discurso de motivación y bienvenida será leído por el alumno con el mejor promedio obtenido en primaria elemental, haga acto de presencia el alumno...-

sin esperar a escuchar su nombre, Sasuke se levanto de su lugar con toda la seguridad del mundo, todos en la sala empezaron a ovacionarle, era seguro que seria el, pero no contaban con que en ese año se hubieran aceptados nuevos alumnos a causa de una beca que la escuela ofreció y mucho menos que uno de ello hubiera superado al chico mas popular e inteligente de la institución y por consiguiente le arrebatara el privilegio de dar el discurso de bienvenida.

- Namikase Naruto- pronuncio el director.

Paro en seco, todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie conocía ese nombre, que demonios era lo que pasaba, en medio de ese silencio se escucho que alguien se paraba de su asiento,

Todos voltearon sin excepción para buscar a la persona que había logrado la Azaña de superar a un Uchiha.

un chico de cabello rubio, de ojos de un hermoso azul zafiro, su piel acanelada y de complexión delgada y asta cierto punto delicada que estaba sentado en la sección de donceles caminaba al estrado con parsimonia, sin prestarle atención a las miradas de todos sobre su persona,

Sin mas el azabache se volvió a tomar asiento, la sangre le hervía de rabia, aunque debía admitir que el chico no estaba nada mal.

- buenos días compañeros...- el rubio comenzó a leer el discurso.

la rabia dentro del azabache fue apaciguada por la melodiosa voz de aquel muchacho, hechizándolo y no fue el único, todos en la sala prestaron atención, era agradable escucharle hablar de aquel hermoso doncel.

Al terminar la ceremonia todos los alumnos fueron a sus respectivos salones entre platicas, todos comentaba de lo sucedido en la ceremonia, y trataban de averiguar quien era el joven que le arrebato el privilegio a Uchiha Sasuke.

Dentro de uno de los salones un azabache se mostraba impasible ante el hecho de haber sufrido tal humillación delante de todos los presentes en esa sala. Como era posible que alguien superara al genio Uchiha, aquel hermoso doncel aprendería que nadie le quita a un Uchiha lo que le pertenece.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se dio cuenta que la persona que se había sentado a su lado era la misma que le había humillado sin siquiera saberlo, pero la dulce voz del rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- hola – saludo el rubio con una hermosa sonrisa.

- lárgate, no quiero tenerte cerca – le contesto de manera cortante dedicándole una mirada frívola.

- Oye teme, no te he hecho nada para que me trates así – replico el rubio con evidente enojo.

- si lo haz hecho, me haz humillado frente a todos usuratonkachi- soltó sasuke sin quitar su expresión para con el rubio.

- No tengo la culpa de haber superado tu promedio teme- se defendió naruto.

Sasuke estuvo apunto de contestarle pero el profesor les interrumpió sin darle oportunidad de desahogarse a gusto.

***/ END FLASH BACK/***

- ósea que papa te humillo sin siquiera tener la intención de hacerlo- pregunte con curiosidad.

- si, por causa de ello nos volvimos rivales después de eso, nos tratábamos mal, nos hicimos amigos un año y medio después.-respondió mirando los platos que el mesero nos ponía en la mesa.

- ¿como se hicieron amigos?-pregunte mientras tomaba un cubierto para empezar a comer.

- bueno, fue cuando…

***/FLASH BACK/***

Caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos desiertos de la escuela, como demonios se le pudo olvidar el maldito libro de algebra en el salón, era increíble que a el se le pudiera olvidar algo.

- maldita sea, si no tuviera examen mañana no estaría aquí a estas horas – se reprendía así mismo el azabache cuando un golpe seguido de un grito le llamo la atención.

- ¡suéltame! – reclamo una voz muy familiar para el.

- ¡maldición, queda te quieto! – grito alguien mas.

Las voces provenían de su salón de clases, apresuro el paso ya que por lo que escuchaba algo bueno no estaba sucediendo dentro de este, y no se equivoco.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a un rubio tirado en el piso con la mejilla derecha roja producto de un golpe, tratando de quitarse de encima a su agresor.

Sasuke miro detenidamente al sujeto que estaba sobre el pequeño cuerpo del rubio, y pudo determinar que se trataba de un alumno de un grado superior al suyo por el uniforme que portaba.

- Que demonios pasa aquí – hablo en voz alta para que el tipo se percataran de su presencia y dejara el forcejeo en el que tenia sometido a Naruto.

- ayúdame!-grito desesperado el rubio al ver que se trataba de Sasuke, pero fue callado de un golpe .

- te dije que te callaras! - dijo grito una vez mas su agresor.

Ante tal acción el azabache se lanzo sobre de el para apartarlo de naruto, la furia se apodero de el en cuanto vio los ojos de Naruto llenos de miedo y desesperación, pidiéndole que lo ayudase.

Naruto al verse liberado de su atacante corrió a una esquina del salón mientras veía como Sasuke y el chico que lo agredió se enfrascaron en una melea a puño limpio, sin embargo Sasuke fue derribado por su adversario y este al verlo en el piso no le dio tiempo de incorporarse, comenzó a patearlo sin piedad alguna.

La visión del azabache se volvía cada vez más borroso, lo último que alcanzo a ver antes de caer en la inconciencia fue la figura de Naruto salir del salón.

- Genial, le salvo de ser violado y me abandona en cuanto ve la oportunidad, esto me pasa por tratar de ayudarle – se dijo a si mismo el moreno antes de cerrar completamente los ojos.

Al abrir sus ojos, pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba en la enfermería de la escuela, trato de levantarse pero el dolor punzante que se alojaba en su abdomen lo detuvo.

- Sasuke, ¿estas bien?- escucho que le decían aun lado suyo.

Sasuke giro su cabeza para ver a la persona que le hablaba, encontrándose así con los ojos azules de Naruto.

- me duele todo el maldito cuerpo – se quejo Sasuke se levanto la camisa para sobándose las costilla.

- Sasuke…- le volvió a llamar naruto. – Gracias por salvarme – agradeció el rubio mientras tocaba con la punta de los dedos los moretones en el abdomen de Sasuke.

- alguien tenia que hacerlo, eres demasiado dobe como para defenderte de un ataque, además saliste huyendo y me abandonaste usuratonkachi – reprocho el moreno acomodándose la camisa.

- no Salí huyendo, corrí a buscar a un profesor para que te quitara a esa bestia de encima – se defendió Naruto.

- no tengo la suficiente fuerza como para defenderte de ese tipo o como mínimo ayudarte por eso salí en busca de un profesor – dijo el rubio con el semblante triste.

Esto sorprendió a Sasuke, otro en lugar del rubio lo hubiera dejado a su suerte, pero naruto corrió por ayuda, busco a alguien para ayudarlo, regreso por el, incluso sabia que Suigetsu, su "amigo" , no hubiera hecho lo mismo por el.

Sin darse cuenta, sasuke estiro su mano hasta posarla sobre la cabeza de Naruto y empezó a caricia sus rubios cabellos, ante este gesto Naruto dejo salir su llanto, lo había reprimido durante el ataque, no quería darle la satisfacción de sumisión y control a su agresor, pero ante tal gesto que el moreno le ofrecía no pudo mas y se desahogo.

- gracias, gracias-agradeció naruto entre lagrimas, era la primera vez que alguien en esa escuela aparte de su amiga Hinata le ayudaba y le daba consuelo por las desgracias de las que era victima en la institución a causa de no ser hijo de una familia adinerada.

- de nada, dobe – dijo sasuke sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza.

En un movimiento rápido naruto se abrazo al cuerpo de sasuke, este solo respingo por el dolor que le causo tal acción, mas no se quejo y siguió acariciando el cabello del rubio.

***/ END FLASH BACK/***

- en ese momento comenzamos a llevarnos mejor, aunque ninguno de los dos declarara que éramos amigos, los dos lo sabíamos- me dijo para después llevarse un poco de comida a la boca.

- increíble, no sabia que le paso eso a papa, que paso con ese tipo, el que lo ataco- pregunte con rabia.

- me encargue que le expulsaran de la escuela, al parecer no era la primera ves que intentaba algo así – me dijo seriamente.

- vaya, al menos hiciste algo bien – dije sarcástica, el no me contesto nada.

- debo imaginar que empezaste a desarrollar sentimientos por el a esas alturas?- pregunte sin mirarlo.

- tienes razón en eso, pero tarde mucho en declarármele por miedo al rechazo, pero cuando me declare el me correspondió y de echo ese fue el mismo día en el que fuiste concebida.- me dijo desviando su mirada, por un momento creí ver un ligero sonrojo en su cara pero creo que fue mi imaginación.

Continuara…


End file.
